Scarlet Hand
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Crystal Skull, artefak kuno yang diincar oleh seorang pencuri bernama Scarlet Hand. Seorang detektif bernama Sirius Black harus segera memecahkan misteri di balik kristal misterius dan pencurinya, demi seorang pemuda manis berambut cokelat. AU. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Fanfic ini muncul tiba-tiba setelah mandi #inibeneran emang yang namanya kamar mandi selalu bisa memberi saya ide brilian tentang segalanya; perancangan ataupun cerita~ XD #ngek

**Disclaimer: **Sedikit terinspirasi dari Magic Kaitou, DNAngel, dan Saint Tail. Yang kenal sama semua komik itu, berarti hidupnya sejaman sama saya! #ngerasapunyatemen #plak Kalo Crystal Skull sendiri itu beneran ada dari zaman Maya. Dan saya tau tentang crystal skull ini gara2 main Nancy Drew: Mystery of Crystal Skull... Karakternya adalah murni kepunyaan JK Rowling. Saya cuma pinjam karakternya dan me no making any profit dari pencomotan karakter seperti ini. Maafkan saya, Tante Rowling... #plak

**Warning: **Crime, pencurian, sedikit mind-games, sedkit thriller, dan yaoi bertebaran.

* * *

><p>"Di sebelah sana! Tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke sebelah sana!"<p>

"Jangan bergerak semuanya! Itu hanya jebakan darinya! Bertahan di posisi masing-masing!"

"Sial! Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa!"

"Senter! Ambilkan senter dan nyalakan genset!"

Seruan-seruan serupa berbaur lebur menjadi satu di tengah kegelapan total. Penerangan hanyalah lampu taman museum yang menyala remang di tengah padang hijau yang tertata rapi dan kelap-kelip sirene mobil polisi menyelusup dari _french windows_.

Tak biasanya British Museum gelap gulita begini. Sinar terang dari lampu halogen selalu setia menyinari artefak-artefak menarik penuh nilai sejarah koleksi museum tersebut. Kegelapan dan para polisi yang membanjiri museum ini adalah ulah dari seorang pencuri ternama yang menjadi gosip hangat di seluruh dunia. Ia tak pernah gagal mencuri buruannya. Semua aksinya tanpa cela dan terencana dengan apik, membuat Metropolitan Police Service merasa dipermalukan berkali-kali.

KLIK!

Lampu kembali menyala setelah gelap total selama sepuluh detik. Polisi yang berada di ruang mekanikal berhasil menyalakan genset, menghidupkan kembali seluruh penerangan di dalam museum. Gumam serta desah kelegaan memenuhi ruang pamer saat lampu menyala. Seluruh pasang mata menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari apakah ada yang berubah dari ruangan tersebut saat sebelum dan sesudah lampu mati.

Bunyi kaca pecah terdengar menggema di ruang pamer yang luar biasa luas tersebut. Semua personel polisi langsung mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke arah sumber bunyi. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian ketat berbahan latex warna hitam. Di tangannya tergenggam sebongkah kristal besar yang diukir dalam rupa layaknya tengkorak manusia.

_The Crystal Skull_.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian bekerja larut malam begini." kata si pria misterius dalam balutan hitam. Bibirnya yang merah merona tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis dan mengejek. Mata cokelat madu yang terhalangi topeng sederhana berwarna hitam tampak tenang. "Silakan istirahat dengan tenang setelah ini."

Dengan satu anggukan pelan dari sang pencuri, asap tebal muncul meliputinya dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Awal gelap tanpa bintang tak tampak tersentuh oleh jejak lari sang pencuri.

Ia hanya menghilang begitu saja di tengah udara kosong.

Lagi, _Scarlet Hand _berhasil membawa pergi incarannya, meninggalkan seorang detektif berambut hitam kelam frutrasi.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter ©<strong>** JK Rowling**

**Magic Kaitou by **** Aoyama Gosho**

**DNAngel **** by Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Saint Tail **** by Megumi Tachikawa**

**Nancy Drew: Legend of The Crystal Skull ****© Her Interactive**

**Nancy Drew: The Secret of Scarlet Hand © Her Interactive**

**Scarlet Hand ©**** are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black melempar koran pagi itu ke tempat sampah, geram dan kesal setelah membaca <em>headline <em>surat kabar. Sejak ia bangun pagi ini, sang detektif Metropolitan Police Service bersumpah untuk tidak membeli satu pun surat kabar di London. Kegagalannya memimpin timnya meringkus sang pencuri tadi malam sudah cukup sebagai tamparan keras di muka. Ia tak butuh media massa dengan mulut gosip yang cenderung melebih-lebihkan berita untuk mengulang kembali kegagalan tadi malam.

Sialnya, sang detektif lupa kalau ia berlangganan The Daily Telegraph. Pagi hari, di depan pintu _flat_-nya, koran terkutuk dengan _headline _bertulisan besar mengenai kegagalannya tergeletak tak berdosa. Tak perlu dibuka, Sirius langsung mengambil koran tersebut dan seperti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya; dia membuang koran itu ke tempat sampah.

"Wartawan brengsek!" geramnya. Ia lalu kembali ke dapur dan menggigit roti panggangnya dengan sangar. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan sangat cepat sementara tangan kanannya mengambil batang rokok yang sudah ia sulut beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Beginilah seorang Sirius Black saat kesal. Ia akan menghabiskan berpak-pak rokok hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewanya. Bayangkan. Tiga hari penuh merencanakan penyergapan yang begitu sempurna, tapi itu semua gagal.

Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk disalahkan selain dirinya.

Biasanya sang detektif bisa menyalahkan seorang petugas ceroboh bernama Peter Pettigrew. Membawa laporan dan membuatkan kopi saja ia tak becus. Sirius sendiri agak bingung bagaimana orang seceroboh itu bisa masuk ke kepolisian.

Tapi, untuk kali ini Sirius tak bisa menyalahkan polisi gemuk yang gugupan itu. Pettigrew tidak ikut dalam operasi tadi malam. Demam sejak kemarin sore dan tak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Kesalahan tadi malam adalah murni kesalahan Sirius Black.

Bunyi dering telepon yang familiar tertangkap indera pendengarannya, membuat sang detektif mengerang kesal karena harus kembali ke kamar dan menjemput telepon genggamnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini, siapa yang mau mene—" Kalimat gerutuan sang detektif tertahan di kerongkongan saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Sahabat kentalnya sejak SMA dulu. Ditekannya tombol hijau, menerima panggilan tersebut. "Ya, James?"

/Sirius! Kukira kau masih tidur. Hampir saja aku mau tutup teleponnya./ seru seorang pria dari seberang telepon. Nada suaranya sangat ceria dan berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Sirius pagi itu. /Berhubung kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama ke kantor? Aku jemput kau. Mobilmu masih di bengkel gara-gara dua hari lalu kau ajak kebut-kebutan mengejar Scarlet Hand dan menabrak tiang listrik dan—/

"Perlukah kau jabarkan sejelas itu, James?" gumam Sirius. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat mendengar omongan James. "Kapan kau akan sampai ke sini?"

Baru saja Sirius mengatupkan mulutnya, terdengar suara ketukan sebanyak tiga kali. Penasaran, sang detektif berambut hitam berjalan ke pintu masuk _flat_-nya dan mengintip melalui lubang intip. Dahinya mengerenyit dalam saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Ia mengerang saat melihat tamunya dan membuka pintunya.

James Potter memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya sambil melambai bahagia. Dia mematikan sambungan telepon genggamnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah di sini. Kau siap?"

* * *

><p>"Aku memanggil kalian pagi-pagi untuk membahas mengenai penyergapan yang kita lakukan kemarin malam."<p>

Seorang polisi berkulit gelap bernama Kingsley Shackebolt tampak berdiri di ujung meja rapat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap semakin mengintimidasi rekan-rekan polisinya yang duduk mengitari meja. Suara baritonnya memenuhi ruang rapat yang relatif kecil dan sederhana ini. Hanya ada sebuah meja rapat lengkap dengan kursi-kursi empuk mengitarinya dan sebuah layar putih untuk memproyeksikan gambar dari proyektor. Kebetulan, proyektor itu sedang tak digunakan. Polisi tak perlu repot menurunkan tirai.

Kingsley melemparkan sebuah surat. Sepertinya hasil _fax _dari seseorang. "Kita baru dapat surat itu dari Scarlet Hand. Dia mengirimnya via _fax _beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sirius yang berada paling dekat dengan surat mengerenyit penasaran dan mengambil surat tersebut. James dan Arthur Weasley yang berada di kiri dan kanannya serta beberapa polisi lain yang duduk berdekatan merapat untuk membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear police officers,_

_Maaf kemarin malam saya sudah membuat keributan seperti itu dan memecahkan kaca museum. Kalian membuat saya terpaksa melakukan tindakan radikal seperti itu untuk kabur karena kalian sudah menutup jalur kabur yang saya rencanakan. Tenang. Saya sudah menggantikan kaca tersebut dengan yang lebih baru. Kalau tidak percaya, silakan cek ke British Museum sekarang._

_Bicara tentang British Museum, saya agak kecewa dengan hasil yang saya curi kemarin malam. Rupanya Crystal Skull yang saya curi kemarin adalah palsu. Itu hanyalah tiruan yang dibuat tahun 1800-an dan bukan yang saya cari._

_Jadi, karena saya tidak butuh Crystal Skull yang palsu, saya kembalikan barang rongsokan ini ke museum._

_Sincerely, Scarlet Hand_

Sirius terhenyak. Ia menatap Kingsley tak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Dia mengembalikan curiannya ke museum?"

Kingsley mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sirius. Sang polisi lalu mengambil map kuning yang ada di atas meja dan mengambil sebuah kertas. Kali ini juga _fax. _Ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Sirius seraya berkata, "Itu balasan dari British Museum. Tadi pagi, mereka menemukan Crystal Skull yang dicuri tadi malam sudah berada dalam kotak pamernya seperti sediakala. Bahkan kaca jendela yang dipecahkan oleh Scarlet Hand sudah diperbaiki, layaknya masih baru."

Sirius membaca surat resmi yang dikirim langsung oleh direktur British Museum untuk Metropolitan Police Service. Terbaca jelas dari surat tersebut, sang direktur juga sama terkejutnya dengan sikap sang pencuri.

Crystal Skull yang dipajang di British Museum memang bukan kristal yang dibuat oleh suku Maya di Amerika Selatan, melainkan buatan pabrik di tahun 1800-an. Di tahun tersebut, seluruh museum berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan satu saja Crystal Skull yang legendaris untuk duduk di tengah ruang pamer mereka. Tak peduli kristal tersebut sudah ditiru ataupun asli.

"Jadi, kita tahu sekarang bahwa Scarlet Hand hanya mencuri Crystal Skull yang asli." kata Kingsley. "Bukan produksi massal yang beredar tahun 1800-an sampai sekarang, melainkan Crystal Skull yang benar-benar dibuat tangan oleh suku Maya."

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya seorang polisi yang duduk agak jauh dari Kingsley. Namanya Amos Diggory. "Toh, buatan Maya ataupun bukan, kristal tersebut tetap barang berharga dan banyak yang berminat mendapatkannya. Ia pasti bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dengan mudah saat menjualnya."

"Entahlah." gumam Kingsley. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan merebahkan tubuh tingginya ke atas kursi, tampak sangat kelelahan. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau Scarlet Hand mencuri kristal tersebut untuk dijual kembali. Aku juga sempat berpikir kalau ia hanya mau mencuri barang asli yang bernilai sejarah tinggi supaya bisa dijual mahal di pasar gelap. Tapi, aku baru dapat laporan dari Mundungus kalau tidak ada Crystal Skull yang beredar di pasar gelap. Tak ada sama sekali."

"Jadi, dia mencuri untuk dirinya sendiri, ya..." gumam Sirius.

"Sepertinya begitu." timpal Kingsley. "Mungkin dia kolektor yang terobsesi dengan Crystal Skull dan merasa harus mempunyai Crystal Skull yang asli."

"Memangnya ada berapa banyak yang asli?" tanya James penasaran. "Seratus?"

"Tergantung, James. Kau mau percaya yang mana." gumam Arthur Weasley. "Menurut arkeolog, Crystal Skull yang dibuat oleh suku Maya terdiri dari dua belas Crystal Skull yang kecil dan satu Crystal Skull yang besar. Beberapa mengatakan hanya ada satu set, ada lagi yang mengatakan ada 4 set yang terpisah. Entahlah."

Sirius mendengus. Setiap kali mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang Scarlet Hand dan Crystal Skull-nya, selalu saja pembicaraan akan menjurus ke takhayul di balik Crystal Skull. Sebentar lagi, pasti ada rekan mereka yang akan mengungkit-ungkit mengenai Crystal Skull dan kabar kiamat tahun 2012 itu...

"Dan menurut kabar yang kudengar, Crystal Skull tersebut tidak boleh dipertemukan dalam satu set lengkap. Kalau iya, kabarnya kemalangan akan terjadi pada dunia. Kalian tahu, kan? Rumor mengenai kiamat di tahun 2012 berdasarkan kalender suku Maya itu?"

Kan.

"Oh, jangan lagi tentang berita ngaco itu." erang Sirius kesal. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa terpilih menjadi polisi kalau masih percaya hal mistis seperti ini. "Kita ini adalah polisi. Kita harus berpaku pada sesuatu yang logis dan bukannya mistis! Daripada kita sibuk memikirkan tentang Crystal Skull-nya, kenapa kita tidak memfokuskan pikiran kita kepada pencurinya saja?"

Jujur, kadang Sirius tak mengerti jalan pikiran teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Setelah rapat tadi pagi, Sirius Black memutuskan untuk kembali ke British Museum untuk melihat apa saja yang terjadi pada Crystal Skull itu. Sepanjang perjalanannya dari kantor polisi menuju museum, ia terus bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan sang pencuri mengembalikan barang curiannya. Apakah benar bahwa Scarlet Hand hanya mengincar Crystal Skull yang asli diukir tangan oleh para suku Maya berabad-abad yang lalu? Untuk apa pula ia harus mengambil yang asli? Yang palsu sekalipun sudah terbuat dari kristal kuarsa terbaik yang ada di bumi. Jual saja ke orang lain dan segala jerih payahnya mencuri tadi malam akan terbayar.<p>

Benar-benar pencuri yang aneh. Sirius tak tahu apakah pencuri ini bodoh atau kelewat baik. Bodoh, karena sudah melewatkan kesempatan bisnis atau terlalu baik dengan mengembalikan barang yang tidak ia butuhkan. Pilihan yang mana pun tetap saja membuat kepala Sirius pusing tujuh keliling.

Bicara tentang kebaikan, sepertinya ada seorang pemuda yang butuh bantuannya di tepi jalan.

Di sana, tepat di tepi jalan di daerah Piccadilly Circus yang ramai, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu tampak gelisah. Di sampingnya, sebuah mobil—Mini Cooper berwarna merah menyala—tampak berhenti di tepi jalan, tak bergerak dengan pemiliknya berkali-kali meneriaki mobil tersebut. Sepertinya mobil itu mogok di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sirius menepikan mobilnya dan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan berlari kecil. Matanya mengerling awas ke arah datangnya kendaraan sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di samping pemuda itu. Sang detektif lalu menepuk pelan pundak pemuda tersebut sambil berkata, "Hai. Butuh bantuan?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu tersentak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya.

Saat itulah Sirius bisa meneliti penampilan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

Pemuda ini mempunyai selera berpakaian yang lebih rapi daripada Sirius sekalipun. Kemeja putih polos sang pemuda dimasukkan dengan sangat rapi ke _boot-cut jeans _dan untuk menghadang cuaca dingin di musim gugur, sebuah _trench coat _berwarna krem sebatas pinggul dengan sabuk hitam dari kulit membungkus tubuh kurus sang pemuda. Sabuknya tidak diikatkan dan kancingnya juga tidak terpasang. Sepertinya dipakai terburu-buru saat keluar dari dalam mobil.

Bukan hanya cara berpakaian sang pemuda yang membuat Sirius tertarik, melainkan juga wajahnya. Pemuda ini tampak sangat manis dengan potongan rambut yang agak berantakan. Bibirnya yang tebal tampak berkilat dengan apa yang Sirius yakin adalah sapuhan pelembab bibir. Lalu matanya...

Matanya yang membuat Sirius terpaku beberapa detik, tak sanggup berbicara. Matanya begitu menghipnotis. Menyedot seluruh perhatian Sirius.

Sesuatu yang misterius dan sangat menarik untuk digali...

"_Sir, _kau melamun, ya?"

Jentikan jari di depan muka dan suara teguran dari sang pemuda sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sirius. Sang detektif mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk kembali fokus. Ia lalu melemparkan seulas senyum menawan—senyum yang ia yakin akan bisa mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku—kepada sang pemuda.

Ia lalu berkata, "Um, kulihat mobilmu mogok, ya. Butuh bantuan untuk memperbaikinya?"

Pemuda berambut madu itu menghela napas panjang dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata amber-nya kembali melirik sebal ke arah Mini Cooper tersebut. "Bensinnya habis." sahutnya pendek. "Aku lupa mengisi bensin tadi malam setelah pulang. Sekarang, dia malah mogok begini..."

"Kalau kau butuh bensin, beberapa kilo dari sini ada pom bensin, kok." kata Sirius sambil menunjuk ke arah kanannya, arah dimana pom bensin itu berada. "Atau kau bisa pakai transportasi publik kalau kau memang terburu-buru."

Raut wajah sang pemuda berubah pucat saat mendengar kata 'transportasi publik'. Kegelisahan dan kekesalan yang semula tercatat jelas di wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi kepanikan.

"Transportasi publik?" ulangnya, takut. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala keras, menolak mentah-mentah saran Sirius. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa habis kalau menaiki transportasi umum. Lebih baik aku tunggu jemputanku saja di sini."

Sirius mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan reaksi dan balasan sang pemuda saat ide menaiki transportasi publik tercetuskan. "Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menumpang mobilku."

"Dan meninggalkan mobilku di sini? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih baik menunggu montir untuk mengambil mobilku dan menunggu jemputan." dengus si pemuda berambut cokelat.

Sirius mengangkat pundaknya enteng. Ia sudah mencoba untuk membantu pemuda itu dan ditolak. Bukan salahnya kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu nanti terlambat datang ke tempat janjiannya. Tadinya dia sempat terpikir untuk memberikan sedikit bensinnya kepada pemuda ini, tapi ia baru ingat kalau ini bukan mobilnya. Ini mobil James. Dia bisa dicincang oleh pemilk mobil kalau mendonasikan bensin untuk membantu orang asing. Apalagi bensinnya mulai kritis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu." kata Sirius sopan. Ia melemparkan senyuman singkat—dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum simpul dari sang pemuda—lalu kembali ke mobilnya. Sang detektif langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu mengerang pelan. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk 'menolong' pemuda itu. Benar-benar lima belas menit yang tak berguna menurutnya.

Memutuskan tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di Piccadilly—apalagi jalanan semakin ramai saja—Sirius langsung memidahkan gigi dan menginjak gas, melaju menuju Holburn. Kembali berbagai hipotesa mengenai Scarlet Hand dan Crystal Skull berputar di otaknya. Tapi, kali ini ada tambahan misteri yang mengusik.

Sirius berani bersumpah ia pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, entah di mana.

* * *

><p>Kedatangan Sirius ke British Museum langsung disambut oleh direktur museum bernama Vernon Dursley. Sang direktur bertubuh tambun itu tampak sangat cemas. Sapu tangan putih berkali-kali ia usapkan ke keningnya yang berkeringat, panik dengan situasi yang menimpa museum binaannya. Sirius bisa membaca adanya ketakutan, panik, dan juga keheranan dari gerak tubuh lelaki berkumis itu.<p>

"Detektif," sapa Dursley,menyambut uluran tangan Sirius dan menjabatnya. Sirius mengerenyit saat tangannya diremas oleh tangan gemuk sang direktur museum. Beruntung detektif satu ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. "Senang akhirnya Anda sampai."

Sirius hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Ia lalu berjalan mengikuti sang direktur museum menuju ruang pamer yang sudah dijaga oleh polisi sejak tadi malam. Beberapa petugas forensik masih sibuk mencari jejak-jejak sang pencuri. Kerja mereka semakin menggila saat surat balasan dan Crystal Skull dikembalikan ke ruang pamernya oleh tangan sang pencuri itu sendiri. Mereka berharap bisa mendapatkan satu saja petunjuk mengenai pencuri ulung yang merepotkan museum di seluruh dunia ini.

Sekarang, di sinilah Sirius berada. Ruang pamer artefak bangsa Maya British Museum. Monolith, beberapa patung besar dewa-dewa mitologi suku Maya—Sirius paling hapal yang berwujud bagai ular bersayap; Quetzalcoatl—serta imitasi _Pyramid of the Sun _berdiri menjulang hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Kaki sang detektif berbelok sedikit ke sebelah kanan dan menemukan deretan etalase yang memajang bermacam alat kehidupan suku Maya, mulai dari pakaian, peralatan dapur, sampai perlengkapan berburu. Sirius terus berjalan menuju bukaan berikutnya dan sampailah ia di ruang pamer tadi malam.

Ruang pamer itu berada cukup jauh dari area pamer aslinya. Polisi dan pihak museum sengaja memindahkan kotak kaca tersebut ke ruangan luas yang kosong ini untuk memudahkan mereka menangkap pencurinya. Sayang, taktik tersebut tidak berhasil.

Di dalam boks kaca tersebut sebuah kristal besar seukuran kepalan tangan duduk manis di atas _platform-_nya. Kristal kuarsa tersebut diukir sedemikian rupa menyerupai tengkorak manusia, berkilau di bawah sorot lampu halogen museum, aman di balik kaca pelindung anti pelurunya. Crystal Skull sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Pencurian tadi malam seolah tak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Sirius memasang sarung tangan karetnya dan berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati. Ia tak ingin merusak TKP dengan jejak kakinya. Mata abu-abunya menyipit saat melihat secarik surat dengan noda merah menyala di tengah kertas berwarna merah terpasang di sisi kiri boks kaca, direkatkan dengan selotip kertas.

Scarlet Hand.

Sirius mencabut surat tersebut, mengamati. Seperti surat ini sudah pernah dicabut dari boks kaca. Ujung selotip yang menempel pada kertas tampak sedikit menganga. Selain itu, daya rekatnya sudah mulai menurun. Mungkin sang direktur atau siapa pun yang menemukan surat ini pertama kali mencabutnya. Bukan masalah sepertinya.

Mata abu-abu Sirius bergerak menelusuri kata per kata yang tersusun dalam surat tersebut. Apa yang tertulis pada surat ini kurang lebih sama dengan surat yang dikirimkan langsung oleh Scarlet Hand ke kepolisian.

_Crystal Skull ini bukanlah yang saya cari. Jadi, saya kembalikan kristal ini ke tempatnya semula. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir._

_P.S.: Saya juga sudah memperbaiki kaca yang saya rusak kemarin malam. Maaf kalau sudah merepotkan._

_Sincerely, Scarlet Hand._

Sirius mengerenyit. Seorang pencuri meminta maaf sudah salah ambil dan mengembalikan barang curiannya itu sangat aneh. Lebih aneh lagi, pencuri ini juga mau repot-repot memperbaiki kaca yang ia pecahkan. Sungguh, Sirius tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirian si pencuri ini.

Vernon Dursley menatap gelisah ke arah Sirius. Manik cokelatnya tampak penasaran, ingin tahu dengan apa yang sudah ditemukan Sirius dari kertas tersebut. Tangannya yang gemuk memilin-milin gelisah sapu tangan yang ia genggam. "Bagaimana? Anda menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Belum." gumam Sirius. Ia mengambil sebuah plastik dan memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalamnya. Ia berniat untuk menyerahkan surat ini ke laboratorium. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada kertas ini.

Sebenarnya kertas ini cukup unik, dilihat dengan mata telanjang sekali pun. Kertasnya agak tipis dan lemas, berbeda dengan kertas-kertas pada umumnya. Warnanya juga agak kecokelatan seperti warna novel yang terlalu lama berada di suhu ruangan. Dilihat lagi lebih dekat, kita bisa melihat serat-serat kertas tersebut dengan jelas. Sama seperti kertas-kertas sebelumnya yang dipakai Scarlet Hand untuk mengirim pesan sebelumnya. Kertas daur ulang.

Tapi, sejak kemunculan pertama Scarlet Hand, yang mengusik pikiran Sirius adalah cap tangan berwarna merah darah itu. Bila dicocokkan, ukuran tangan merah tersebut sesuai dengan ukuran tangan manusia dewasa. Awalnya, polisi sempat mengira itu adalah darah betulan, tapi ternyata bukan. Itu hanya cat merah. Mereka juga sempat mengira tangan yang menekan kertas tersebut adalah tangan sang pelaku. Kalau iya, mereka bisa menyelidiki siapa pelakunya dari pemindaian sidik jari. Sayangnya, telapak tangan itu bukan milik si pelaku. Telapak tangan tersebut bahkan bukan milik siapa-siapa. Garis-garis yang semula mereka sangka sebagai guratan sidik jari ternyata adalah tulisan 'Scarlet Hand' yang ditulis dalam ukuran kecil, meliuk kesana kemari menyerupai telapak tangan.

Pencuri satu ini terlalu niat untuk menciptakan keunikannya sendiri.

Sirius tak mau berlama-lama memikirkan tentang surat ini. Dia bisa mendiskusikannya nanti dengan James dan Kingsley, serta para petugas laboratorium saat sampai di kantor polisi. Yang perlu ia ketahui sekarang adalah kondisi TKP, waktu kejadian, dan segalanya yang bisa ia dapatkan sekarang.

"Kapan Anda menyadari Crystal Skull sudah kembali ke tempatnya?" tanya Sirius pada sang direktur museum. Mata abu-abunya terus memperhatikan ruangan besar tersebut, mencari petunjuk berikutnya.

"Dari seorang petugas kepolisian. Kalau tak salah, seorang polisi wanita yang bertugas di sini." Vernon Dursley menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari polisi yang ia cari sampai akhirnya matanya mendarat pada seorang wanita berambut merah menyala. "Dia. Kalau tak salah."

Sirius mengikuti arah telunjuk itu mengarah. Rupanya mengarah ke Lily Evans, seorang polisi forensik yang sedang sibuk meneliti sebuah jendela. Sepertinya itu jendela yang dipecahkan oleh Scarlet Hand tadi malam. Benar-benar sudah kembali seperti sediakala, tak tergores sedikit pun.

"Hei, Evans!" panggil Sirius. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sirius berjalan mendekati Lily dan menepuk pundak sang polisi wanita. "Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Hei, Sirius. Kalau untuk saat ini, aku belum menemukan apa-apa." kata Lily. Ia masih sibuk mencari petunjuk di kusen jendela dan mendengus kesal. "Kau lihat ini? Tak ada sidik jari atau petunjuk sedikit pun! Dan jendela ini kembali ke tempatnya seperti sedia kala, tampak identikal dengan jendela-jendela lainnya! Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini? Dia hanya sendirian, kan?"

Sirius mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jendela yang sedang diamati Lily. Benar kata sang petugas forensik. Ia tidak menemukan sedikit pun jejak—sidik jari, bekas gores, noda, apa pun—pada kusen jendela maupun kacanya sendiri. "Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, Lily. Scarlet Hand sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan untuk kabur ketika jalur kabur utamanya sudah kita blokir."

Lily mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau menghampiriku untuk menanyakan tentang Crystal Skull yang kutemukan, kan?"

"Ya. Jam berapa kau menemukannya?"

"Tadi pagi. Sekitar pukul enam pagi." sahut Lily. Ia lalu berjongkok, mengamati pengunci pada bagian bawah. "Aku kembali ke sini saat kembali dari toilet. Kau tahu, kan. Saat Scarlet Hand kabur, sebagian besar polisi mengejarnya keluar dan kehilangan jejak. Nah, setelah Kingsley yakin mereka kehilangan jejak, ia meneleponku untuk mengumpulkan timku dan bergerak ke museum ini untuk penyelidikan.

"Seingatku, aku dan timku sampai di sini sekitar pukul satu atau dua pagi dan langsung memulai tugas. Tentu, hal pertama yang kami periksa adalah kotak pamer dan kaca ini. Baru setelahnya kami bergerak ke luar untuk menemukan petunjuk tambahan. Kami cukup lama berada di ruangan ini sebelum bergerak ke ruangan lainnya—koridor dan ruang pamer artefak Maya—sebelum kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Aku pergi ke toilet—yang berada di lorong sebelah sana—dan kembali ke ruang pamer artefak Maya melalui koridor yang sama. Saat itu, aku melihat Crystal Skull sudah ada di kotak pamernya dan kaca ini sudah utuh, seperti tak pernah tersentuh sama sekali."

Sirius mengerenyitkan keningnya. Dari kesaksian Lily, jeda waktu yang ada sangatlah sempit. Tak mungkin Scarlet Hand bisa memasang kaca setinggi tiga meter ini tanpa menimbulkan keributan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan alarm? Apa kalian mematikan alarm saat berada di sini?"

"Ya, tentu. Tak lucu kalau kami membunyikan alarm berulang kali saat sibuk menyusuri TKP." jawab Lily. "Aku meminta pada seorang petugas jaga museum bernama Stan Shunpike untuk mematikan sejenak alarm museum di tempat-tempat tertentu untuk memudahkan tugas kami."

"Kalau dengan serpihan kaca yang dipecahkan?"

"Sudah menghilang saat kaca ini diganti." kata Lily. "Sepertinya dibersihkan oleh Scarlet Hand sendiri."

"Dibersihkan? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari kaca sebelumnya."

"Kau mau lihat foto kaca yang rusak? Aku sempat mengambilnya. Aku sudah kirimkan ke Kingsley tadi via _email_. Kau bisa cek ke dia sepulang dari museum ini."

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh tahu berapa lama kau ada di toilet? Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk memasang kaca sebesar itu. Kalau waktu antar toilet ke ruang pamer terlalu singkat, bisa-bisa ia tertangkap basah sedang mengembalikan Crystal Skull dan memperbaiki kaca itu."

Lily tepekur sejenak, mengingat-ingat berapa lama ia berada di toilet tadi pagi. "_Well_, aku tak tahu kisaran waktu pastinya, tapi toilet itu tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang pamer. Paling hanya makan waktu sepuluh menit untuk bolak-balik dan aku ada di dalam toilet selama lima sampai tujuh menit. Kalau ditotal, hanya makan waktu dua puluh menitan."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan membuatmu berhenti cukup lama?"

Kembali Lily terdiam. Keningnya berkerenyit. Jujur, otaknya tidak terlalu lancar untuk diajak mengingat pagi ini. Dia bangun pagi buta untuk langsung kerja. Ia tak sempat sarapan dan terpaksa mengemil sebungkus kentang goreng yang ditinggalkan James di lemari pendingin, sisa makan malam sehari sebelumnya. Selanjutnya, ia tak sempat makan sampai sekarang.

Tunggu sebentar...

"Stan Shunpike, si petugas keamanan yang kuceritakan tadi sebenarnya muncul dan menghampiriku saat keluar dari toilet. Ia bertanya jam berapa kira-kira kami selesai melakukan penyisiran. Ia bisa dimarahi bosnya kalau terus menerus mematikan alarm museum seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga masih banyak barang berharga yang ada di museum ini. Bahaya kalau alarm mati terlalu lama.

"Aku membalasnya, 'Sebentar lagi, ya. Mungkin, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.'

"'Tak bisa kah dibuat lebih cepat lagi?' katanya, gugup. 'Bosku sudah marah-marah. Masalahnya, aku terpaksa mematikan alarm satu lantai. Seluruh alarm di ruangan ini seri, kau tahu. Tak mungkin bisa mematikan alarm hanya pada satu area saja. Aku terpaksa harus mematikan seluruh lantai. Tolong, buatlah lebih cepat sedikit.'

"Melihat raut wajahnya yang panik dan gugup seperti itu aku jadi kasihan. Maka, aku berjanji padanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami supaya ia bisa menyalakan kembali alarm museum." Lily menarik napas panjang dan melirik Sirius. "Tapi, itu percakapan yang terbilang singkat. Ditambah lagi, aku agak lari saat kembali dari toilet, tak mau membuang waktu. Paling, ditambah dengan percakapan itu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dua puluhan menit."

Dua puluh menit untuk mengganti kaca dan mengembalikan Crystal Skull tentu tak cukup. Kecuali...

"Hei, Lily. Kau yakin betul tidak melihat Crystal Skull itu di dalam kotaknya? Mungkin kau lihat tapi—"

"Demi Merlin, Sirius! Aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak melihat Crystal Skull di dalam sana! Masa' mataku tidak menangkap benda besar menyolok seperti itu?" potong Lily, gusar.

"Kalau jendelanya? Kau yakin itu masih rusak?"

Lily terdiam. Benar juga. Mengenai Crystal Skull, ia sangat yakin kalau ia tidak melihat artefak itu di dalam kotak pamernya. Tapi kalau jendela...

"Aku... Aku tak yakin." gumam sang wanita berambut merah. "Jendela itu berada di luar jarak pandangku. Aku tak memperhatikan. Lagipula, dengan penyinaran seperti ini—fokus pada obyek pamer—membuat ruang di sekitarnya jadi tak penting dan tak fokus. Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai lingkungan sekitarnya."

Beginilah yang namanya museum. Kulit luar bangunan maupun interior tidak terlalu penting. Keduanya bukanlah titik fokus yang ingin ditonjolkan oleh museumnya, tapi obyek yang dipamerkan di dalamnya. Sebisa mungkin, obyek-obyek inilah yang harus tampil paling menonjol dan langsung tertangkap mata, bukannya lengkungan dramatis di langit-langit ataupun kolom-kolom besar dan fasad bangunan yang mengambil bentuk dari _Greek Revival_. Untuk itu, dibutuhkan beberapa faktor pendukung untuk mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung dari kemegahan bangunan. Di antaranya adalah permainan cahaya. Fokuskan semua cahaya ke obyek pamer dan biarkan area lainnya menjadi area abu-abu. Dengan penerangan seperti ini, pengunjung akan dipaksa secara psikologis untuk melihat ke obyek yang ada, bukan ke interior bangunan. Strategi yang bagus dari pihak museum dan sepertinya diterapkan oleh Scarlet Hand untuk mencuri waktu.

Sepertinya pencuri satu ini selalu berhasil mencuri apa pun yang ia inginkan. Mulai dari benda bersejarah sampai waktu pun bisa ia ambil.

"Berarti, dia sudah memperbaiki jendela ini saat aku dan timku pindah ke ruang pamer berikutnya!" kata Lily. "Tapi, aku tidak mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah ruang pamer ini—"

"Coba periksa keadaan di luar, Lily." kata Sirius. Sang detektif sekarang melongok keluar dari jendela dan mendongak. Ia lalu menunjuk beberapa bekas gesekan pada _limestone _luar bangunan. "Kemungkinan besar ia menggunakan semacam katrol untuk mengangkat jendela besar itu dan memasangnya."

"Tapi, siapa yang—"

"Coba periksa atap. Kemungkinan besar ada petunjuk di sana."

* * *

><p>Telapak tangan menyusuri dinding bercat putih, meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, mencari letak saklar lampu. Desah gembira keluar dari mulutnya saat jemarinya merasakan saklar lampu. Tak mau berlama-lama dibalut kegelapan, ia menyalakan lampu yang serta-merta menerangi ruangan berbentuk persegi itu. Ruangannya sangat sederhana dengan warna sederhana—putih tanpa aksen. Berderet-deret lemari kaca berdiri merapat pada keempat dinding ruangan. Berbagai macam benda-benda bersejarah—pedang, tameng, patung, bahkan gulungan perkamen—duduk dengan anggunnya di atas rak masing-masing.<p>

Orang itu berjalan memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut—sekitar 3 meter persegi—dan berdiri agak di tengah ruangan. Ia menanti, tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri saat sesuatu bergerak naik dari lantai. Sebidang keramik tampak naik perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan sebuah lemari penyimpanan lainnya yang lebih tertutup.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengetik kode rahasia pada permukaan keramik dan tabung di bawah keramik tersebut terbelah dua, bergerak dengan bunyi desing mesin ke kiri dan kanan. Di balik tabung tersebut terdapat rak kaca lainnya, seperti rak di ruangan itu. Hanya saja, barang yang disimpan lebih istimewa.

Tiga buah kristal kuarsa berbentuk tengkorak manusia. Crystal Skull.

"Sedikit lagi..." bisiknya. "Sedikit lagi, aku akan bisa mengetahui rahasia itu. Sedikit lagi, ingatanku akan kembali."

Ia mengambil satu dari tiga Crystal Skull dan mendekatkan material bening tersebut ke wajahnya. Diusapnya lapisan halus kristal itu dan dikecup sebelum ia kembalikan ke rak. Orang itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sekilas, matanya mengerling ke samping dimana sebuah peta besar terpasang. Beberapa ditandai dengan bulatan merah yang besar, lengkap dengan beberapa foto—gedung, orang, maupun Crystal Skull.

Orang itu mengambil sebuah panah perak dari dalam saku celananya. Tanpa membidik, ia melemparkan panah mungil tersebut ke peta, menancap tepat di tengah-tengah salah satu lingkaran. Skotlandia.

"Berikutnya di sana."

Dengan satu lokasi terbaru, Scarlet Hand meninggalkan ruang penyimpanannya, bersiap untuk melakukan pencurian yang berikutnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Abalita super~ Iya, iyaaa! Saya tau kalo tanggungan saya masih banyak, tapi tangan gatel pengen buat ini! Dan seharusnya saya lanjut menjuri, kenapa saya malah santai adem ayem di rumah, mengetik cerita abal seperti ini? Perut! Why you gak bisa diajak makan banyak, haaahhh? OAO #lemparmeja

Dan no. Itu nama British Museum cuma saya comot namanya doang. Saya gak tau banget itu wujud dalemnya kayak apa, terutama ruang pamernya. Anggep aja dia sama kayak Louvre yang punya ruang pamer super niat #eh Museum terbaik dunia ke-2 gak mungkin gak niat ruang pamernya! OAO

Anyway, apa ada yang mau me-review? Kritik diterima dengan lapang dada, asal jangan flame. Yang mau tanya pairing, tanyakan sejenak ke rumput tetangga yang bergoyang ngebor, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Mari kita mulai aja ceritanya biar kalian gak penasaran~ :D

**Disclaimer: **Masih sama kayak yang chapter satu. Saya cuma main comot karakter dari seorang Tante bernama JK Rowling dan gak ngambil untung sama sekali. Yang lainnya juga jadi inspirasi saya buat bikin cerita abalita ini. Beneran gak ngambil untuk samsek dari mereka, sumpah =A=

**Warning: **Slash bertebaran~ #narihula penyelidikan abalita, analisis yang gak kalah abalitanya, dan mungkin sedikit unsur incest? Kalo mau diliat dari segi itu harusnya bisa, sih... O.O #ngomongwuopo

* * *

><p>Sirius Black sedang sibuk mengatur meja kerjanya saat Kingsley Shackebolt dan James Potter memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sang detektif berambut hitam legam mendongak dan tersenyum, menyambut gembira kedatangan dua rekannya. "Tumben-tumbennya kalian datang ke kantorku. Ada apa?"<p>

"Kau benar tentang kasus kemarin malam, Sirius." kata Kingsley, langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Sang polisi berkulit gelap itu melemparkan beberapa lembar foto serta dokumen penyelidikan ke atas meja Sirius. Raut wajahnya tampak setengah gembira dan setengah kesal. "Si brengsek itu ada-ada saja kelakuannya..."

Penasaran dengan hasil penyelidikan, Sirius langsung mengambil dokumen dan foto itu dari atas mejanya. Dibaca dengan teliti kata demi kata yang tertera pada dokumen penyelidikan tersebut. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mendongak, menatap kedua temannya. "Sudah kuduga." katanya gembira.

"Ternyata mudah sekali menebak gerakannya saat tahu petunjuk-petunjuknya." kata James sambil tersenyum. "Selama ini, kukira dia akan kabur dengan menggunakan para-layang hitamnya. Ternyata..."

Salah satu ciri khas Scarlet Hand—selain surat peringatan dengan cap tangan berwarna merah darah—adalah sebuah para-layang berwarna hitam. Di setiap akhir pencuriannya, Scarlet Hand akan melayang dengan Crystal Skull di tangan, hilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Para-layang yang berwarna hitam membantu Scarlet Hand untuk berbaur dengan malam, mengaburkan mata para polisi.

Sudah tiga kali pencurian dan Scarlet Hand selalu meloloskan diri dengan cara yang sama—melompat dari tempat tinggi dan melayang menembus malam. Wajar kalau polisi langsung menganggap untuk pencuriannya yang ke-empat ini sang pencuri berpakaian hitam akan lari dengan cara yang sama. Mereka sudah mengawasi langit di sekitar museum. Beberapa helikopter diturunkan oleh polisi London untuk menangkap sang pencuri.

Tapi, bukan pencuri ulung namanya kalau selalu kabur dengan cara yang sama.

"Tak kusangka dia kabur lewat atap dan kembali ke dalam museum dengan membaur dengan para polisi yang ada di museum." geram Kingsley. Sang polisi berkulit gelap tampak paling kesal dibandingkan dengan dua orang rekannya yang masih tersenyum. Sang Komandan lalu menatap Sirius dan berkata, "Bagaimana kau bisa menebak dia kabur bersama polisi yang lainnya? Kau hanya lihat bekas gesekan di tepian gedung."

"Mudah." kata Sirius. "Pilihan saat ia berada di ambang jendela adalah lari lewat udara atau ke atap. Polisi tidak menemukannya di udara, berarti hanya tinggal satu opsi: lewat atap. Segala sesuatu yang naik ke atas, pasti suatu saat akan kembali ke bawah. Sama seperti kasus ini. Si pencuri brengsek itu mau tak mau harus turun ke bawah. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kabur dari dalam museum yang penuh oleh polisi adalah dengan membaur bersama polisi yang lainnya."

"Menyembunyikan jarum di antara tumpukan jarum, ya." gumam James. "Berarti dia pasti ikut kabur saat Kingsley memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengejarnya. _Timing_-nya tepat kalau seperti itu. Dia bisa langsung kabur tanpa dicurigai oleh polisi."

"Lalu, kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengganti jendela?" tanya Kingsley. Masih ada kekesalan di nada suaranya. "Dia bisa saja kabur. Lagipula, dia mengambil resiko cukup besar untuk kembali ke museum dan mengganti jendela. Kenapa dia mau mengorbankan kebebasannya hanya untuk membetulkan jendela?"

Senyum yang sedaritadi menghiasi wajah tampan sang detektif lambat-lambat meluntur, tergantikan dengan kerutan dalam di kening. Si detektif berambut hitam itu sepertinya masih belum menemukan jawaban pasti untuk misteri yang satu itu.

"Aku sendiri masih belum tahu apa alasannya untuk mengganti jendela." gumam Sirius. "Tadinya, aku sempat berpikir kalau ia ingin menutupi sesuatu. Barang bukti atau semacamnya yang bisa membahayakan identitasnya. Sayangnya, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di foto itu."

"Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, jendela yang rusak sudah terlanjur dibakar oleh pihak museum." timpal James. Suaranya terdengar sangat kecewa. "Memang, sih, itu terlihat mengganggu dan pecahan kacanya membahayakan, tapi itu semua tidak membenarkan tindakan si direktur museum yang sok tahu itu untuk membuangnya."

Ah, ya. Vernon Dursley, si direktur British Museum yang panikan dan sok tahu. Sirius tak heran kalau orang satu itu akan berulah dan merugikan penyelidikan suatu saat nanti.

Di tengah kekesalan mereka terhadap Vernon Dursley, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Sebagai sang empunya ruangan, Sirius menyahut, mempersilakan seorang wanita muda berumur dua puluhan akhir dengan rambut merah menyala masuk. Raut mukanya tampak kebingungan sekaligus kaget.

"Ada apa, Lily?" tanya Sirius.

"Kalian pasti belum mendengar berita." kata sang polisi forensik. "Sedang disiarkan dengan gencarnya di semua stasiun televisi. Kabarnya, berita ini juga akan menjadi _headline _semua surat kabar yang terbit nanti sore."

Mendengar ucapan Lily membuat Sirius dan dua orang polisi lainnya penasaran. "Berita apa memangnya?" tanya James, menyuarakan apa yang ada di benak mereka.

"Scarlet Hand akan beraksi lagi. Kali ini incarannya adalah Crystal Skull milik seorang bangsawan bernama Sir Albus Dumbledore. Lokasi incarannya ada di John O'Groats, Skotlandia."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter ©<strong>** JK Rowling**

**Magic Kaitou **** by Aoyama Gosho**

**DNAngel **** by Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Saint Tail **** by Megumi Tachikawa**

**Nancy Drew: Legend of The Crystal Skull ****© Her Interactive**

**Nancy Drew: The Secret of Scarlet Hand © Her Interactive**

**The Secret of Crystal Skull ©**** are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>SIrius Black resmi membenci Severus Snape. Beruntung, sang detektif mendapat dukungan penuh dari James Potter, sahabat karibnya.<p>

Jelas saja mereka membenci sang agen Interpol. Karena kesombongan dan keangkuhan sang detektif berkulit pucat, Sirius tidak mendapat kabar sama sekali mengenai surat tantangan yang datang ke kastil sang bangsawan. Mengutip apa yang dikatakan Severus melalui telepon barusan:

"_Ini sudah bukan bidangmu lagi, Black. Sejak pencuriannya tiga minggu yang lalu di Louvre, dia sudah menjadi masalah Interpol. Lagipula, dia selalu lolos darimu. Itu pertanda bahwa kau tidak cukup handal dalam menangani kasus ini. Jadi, biarkan aku dan timku untuk menangkap Scarlet Hand. Toh, Interpol jauh lebih profesional ketimbang Scotland Yard-mu."_

Sirius memukul keras setir mobilnya, geram dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh percaya diri dari mulut Severus Snape. Beruntung pria itu tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Sirius. Tanpa ragu, Sirius akan memukulinya sampai babak belur, begitu pula dengan James.

Biarpun Met tidak mendapat panggilan tugas untuk menangkap Scarlet Hand, Sirius, James, dan Kingsley tetap akan pergi ke Skotlandia nanti sore untuk menangkap Scarlet Hand. Beruntung Kingsley—dan kemampuannya berbicara—berhasil meyakinkan Interpol untuk mempersilakan mereka ikut bergabung. Sirius masih ingat betul dengan ucapan sang polisi:

"_Kami yang paling sering berurusan dengan Scarlet Hand. Kami sudah tahu trik-triknya. Kalian akan rugi kalau tidak mengizinkan kami turut serta dalam pengejaran kali ini."_

Dan Rufus Scrimgeour—ketua Interpol—langsung mempersilakan Sirius dan yang lainnya untuk bergabung. Dia bahkan membelikan tiket pesawat untuk tiga orang polisi tersebut. Jadi, mereka hanya butuh datang ke bandara dan langsung berangkat. Tak perlu mereka berurusan dengan antri tiket dan lain sebagainya.

Bicara tentang antri tiket...

Sirius menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kerumuman wanita—dan sedikit pria—tampak menggerombol di sebuah pintu masuk gedung apartemen mewah. Mereka menjerit-jerit histeris. Beruntung Sirius berada dalam kungkungan mobil _sport_-nya. Kalau tidak, pasti telinganya sudah berdarah mendengar jeritan mengerikan itu. Lihat saja itu. Mereka menjerit terlalu semangat sampai-sampai wajah mereka memerah.

Ada apa ini?

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Sirius menyetir mobilnya agak ke pinggir. Matanya mengawasi dengan seksama gerakan-gerakan yang ada di apartemen itu sambil sibuk berpikir, apa gerangan yang membuat orang-orang ini histeris? Apa ada artis?

Tiba-tiba, sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat menyeruak dari dalam kerumunan. Tidak berhenti sampai situ saja, ia lalu berlari secepat mungkin saat berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Di belakangnya, para wanita itu malah mengejarnya sambil terus menjerit-jerit histeris. Beberapa tampak mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menggapai sang idola.

Tunggu sebentar... Itu bukannya...

Sirius mempercepat laju kendaraannya dan berhenti di belokan jalan, tepat di depan di pemuda berambut cokelat itu berlari. Sang polisi lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berseru, "Masuklah!" pada sang pemuda.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terdiam, ragu. Matanya menatap ke mana-mana, mencari jalan keluar lain selain masuk ke mobil _sport _berwarna merah ini. Tapi, segala kalkulasi dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan langsung hilang dari pikirannya saat telinganya menangkap jeritan histeris itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan jalanan tersebut.

Sirius melirik pemuda yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Ia masih gemetaran dan napasnya tersengal-sengal, membuat Sirius sedikit khawatir. "Uh... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tak sanggup membalas pertanyaan Sirius, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum berbisik lemah, "Sudah biasa."

Sirius hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. Mata abu-abunya masih terpancang pada jalanan London yang—anehnya—cukup lancar. "Jadi itu alasanmu tidak mau naik transportasi umum, eh? Kau takut jadi santapan binatang-binatang buas itu."

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah. "Ya. Bayangkan kalau sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan, aku harus dikejar-kejar sekumpulan binatang mengerikan seperti itu."

Ya. Pemuda yang duduk di samping Sirius ini adalah pemuda yang sama kemarin pagi. Pemuda yang Mini Cooper-nya mogok di pinggir jalan Piccadilly. Pemuda yang menolak bantuan Sirius. Sesosok pemuda yang sampai sekarang Sirius masih belum bisa mengetahui siapa gerangan dia, meskipun wajahnya tampak sangat familiar.

"Um... Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi kau ini siapa?" tanya Sirius, agak menyesali pertanyaannya yang terdengar kasar. "Maaf, kalau aku terdengar kasar. Aku hanya penasaran saja... Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." balas si pemuda bermata amber. Ia lalu melirik keluar, memperhatikan _bilboard-bilboard _yang terpasang di atas gedung maupun di muka gedung. "Mungkin, kau pernah melihatku di salah satu _bilboard _ini. Lihatlah."

Sirius melongokkan kepalanya, melihat sebuah _bilboard _iklan parfum berukuran besar. Di sana, terpasang foto si pemuda itu.

"Kau model." gumam Sirius. "Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Yep! Hari ini aku harus ke studio foto dulu untuk pemotretan sebelum terbang ke Skotlandia untuk pemotretan lainnya. Sialnya, mobilku malah mogok dan terpaksa menginap di bengkel untuk beberapa hari. Ayahku malah tak bisa menjemputku dari kantor, membiarkanku menerjang kerumunan mengerikan itu seorang diri."

"Kenapa tidak sewa pengawal pribadi saja? Pasti mereka bisa menghadang fans-fans gilamu itu."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah punya pengalaman buruk dengan pengawal pribadi. Bukannya menjaga dan mengamankanku, mereka malah membocorkan informasi pribadiku ke media massa." gumam sang model, kesal. "Lagipula, Ayahku tidak suka kalau aku punya pengawal. Dia bilang, dia masih cukup bugar untuk mengawalku kemana saja."

Sirius mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, iya. Kau bilang tadi kau ada pemotretan, kan. Bagaimana kalau kuantarkan saja? Kebetulan aku punya banyak waktu luang."

"Ah, tidak usah." tolak sang model sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke studio. Biar aku nanti—"

"Tak apa. Aku juga tak ingin kau habis diterjang fans buasmu itu. Sebut saja alamatnya, aku akan antarkan kau sampai pada tujuan. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." bisik pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sirius dan berbisik pelan, "Jadwalmu betul-betul tidak terganggu kalau mengantarku dulu?"

Sirius tertawa dan membalas, "Ya! Tentu saja tidak masalah. Nah, sekarang, ke mana kita harus pergi?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat—yang namanya sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri—memberikan petunjuk arah untuk sampai ke studio fotonya. Rupanya, studio itu tidak terlalu jauh dari _penthouse _milik sang model. Jaraknya hanya sekitar dua-tiga blok. Sirius menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka menemukan bangunan serba putih berbentuk kubus.

Pemuda itu turun dari mobil dan berbalik. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, ya." katanya.

"Sama-sama." balas Sirius. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum sederet kata meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sempat diredam.

"Sebagai imbalannya, beritahu aku nama dan nomor teleponmu."

Sirius tahu dia melakukan kesalahan besar saat pemuda itu hanya berdiri dan mengedip-ngedip, tak bereaksi. Ah, kadang mulutnya yang terlalu jujur ini harus diberangus.

Sudah hampir dua menit lewat tanpa si model bereaksi apa-apa. Mungkin, ini bentuk penolakan halus darinya saat diajak kenalan oleh orang asing macam Sirius. "Um... Lupakan saja yang tadi. Semoga harimu menyenang—"

"Tunggu."

Sirius menoleh ke arah sang model yang sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku _trench coat-_nya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Ini kartu nama pribadiku." katanya dan menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Sirius sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau ada waktu, telepon aku, ya. Um..."

"Sirius." sahut Sirius cepat-cepat. "Namaku Sirius Black."

Senyum di bibir sang pemuda semakin melebar saat mendengar nama itu. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sirius. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Sirius memperhatikan sosok tinggi ramping itu berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam studio. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk, membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di kartu nama itu. Tertulis di tengah-tengah kartu adalah nama sang model:

_Remus M. Riddle._

* * *

><p>"Aku masih tak percaya ini! Kau berkenalan dengan si supermodel, Remus Riddle? Hanya karena kau kebetulan lewat di depan <em>penthouse<em> -nya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari serangan fansnya? Kau? Kau, polisi paling cuek yang pernah kutemui, sahabat baikku dalam suka maupun duka—"

"Supermodel? Aku tak tahu kalau dia setenar itu..."

"Astaga, kalian berdua! Bisa diam sebentar, tidak? Mendengar percakapan dengan suara nyaring kalian itu membuat _jetlag_-ku semakin parah!"

Sirius, James, dan Kingsley sekarang berada di dalam taksi menuju kastil kediaman keluarga Dumbledore. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mendaratkan kaki di bandara internasional Skotlandia dan harus segera melesat ke daerah paling ujung dari dataran Britania, John O'Groats.

"Kau tahu, berkenalan dengannya itu sama seperti kau berkenalan dengan... Gisele Bundchen, Heidi Klum, Tyra Banks, Shalom Harlow, Twiggy—"

"Darimana kau tahu nama-nama model itu?" tanya Sirius, curiga.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka model?" balas James sambil mencibir. "Aku, sih tahu dari Lily, tentu saja. Dia penggemar model-model era 70-an sampai 90-an."

"Tapi, Twiggy era 60-an."

"Dan pentingkah kita membahas tentang model-model ini saat permasalahan yang lebih runyam ada di depan mata?"

Teguran Kingsley berhasil menutup mulut dua orang polisi yang sibuk berdebat masalah model. Semuanya berawal saat Sirius menunjukkan kartu nama sang model kepada James selama di pesawat. Sejak saat itu, dua orang itu tak habis-habisnya berdebat masalah supermodel.

"Hei, sepertinya kita sudah sampai." kata James. Sang polisi berkacamata melongokkan kepala dari jendela taksi dan menatap kagum sebuah kastil yang berdiri di tebing.

Kastil itu tampak begitu tua dan megah. Terletak di tepi tebing, kastil tersebut langsung berbatasan dengan laut yang menerjang ganas di bawahnya. Ombak berkali-kali tampak menghantam batu-batu karang yang begitu tajam dan licin di bawah tebing. Menara-menara batu menjulang tinggi, menghiasi padang rumput yang tampak terawat rapi, membingkai jalanan batu yang menuju pintu depan kastil.

Taksi mulai menanjak menaiki bukit sampai akhirnya berhadapan dengan gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam berbahan besi. Di depannya, dua orang mengenakan jas hitam mencegat taksi tersebut untuk maju lebih jauh.

"Maaf, Tuan. Untuk saat ini, Mr. Dumbledore tidak menerima tamu." kata salah satu dari mereka. Nada suaranya tegas dan dingin.

"Kami berdua dari Metropolitan Police Service yang dipanggil khusus oleh Inspektur Scrimegeour untuk membantu penyelidikan. Ini suratnya." Kingsley—yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan jendela—menyodorkan berkas-berkas resmi dari Interpol.

Dua orang agen Interpol itu membaca seksama surat tersebut sebelum salah satu dari mereka memanggil seseorang lewat _walkie-talkie_. Ia tampak mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menatap Kingsley. "Masuklah. Kalian sudah ditunggu."

Pintu gerbang setinggi dua meter lebih itu terbuka secara otomatis, mempersilakan taksi untuk masuk ke pekarangan kastil. Di dalamnya sudah berjejer beberapa mobil hitam, sepertinya milik agen-agen Interpol. Bukan hanya mobil, beberapa orang berseragam dengan _microphone_ dan _earphone _tampak berseliweran mengamankan perimeter. Menghiraukan segala kesibukan para agen Interpol tersebut, taksi itu langsung mengarah ke pintu utama kastil—dua buah pintu kayu mahogani yang tinggi menjulang.

Sirius dan yang lainnya baru saja menurunkan koper dan membayar taksi saat seseorang bersetelan jas biru tua datang menghampiri ketiganya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dan tak ada seulas senyum di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Inspekstur Scrimgeour." sapa Kingsley sambil mengangguk penuh hormat.

"Inspektur Shackebolt. Kuharap perjalananmu kemari tidak mendapat gangguan yang berarti." kata Scrimgeour. Ia lalu menatap dua orang yang berdiri di belakang Kingsley. "Jadi, mereka berdua detektif yang kau bawa? Sirius Black dan James Potter, kan?"

Kali ini giliran James dan Sirius yang mengangguk penuh hormat kepada sang Inspektur Interpol. "Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda, Sir."

Scrimgeour tertawa. "Aku justru terbantu. Kalian bertiga adalah polisi yang paling sering berhadapan dengan Scarlet Hand. Mungkin, pengalaman kalian yang terdahulu bisa membantu Interpol menangkap Scarlet Hand."

"Tapi, Anda lupa, Inspektur. Tak sekali pun mereka berhasil menyentuh Scarlet Hand setelah empat kali pencurian. Apa Anda yakin mereka bisa membantu kita?"

Suara itu. Suara penuh cemoohan dan percaya diri. Suara yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah didengar Sirius.

Di sana, tepat di atas tangga batu yang antik, berdirilah sosok Severus Snape. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk cibiran dan matanya menatap sinis tiga orang yang baru datang. Tubuh kurusnya dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam—sama seperti para polisi Interpol lainnya—dengan dasi berwarna senada yang dipasang agak longgar.

"Severus, jangan bicara seperti itu." tegur Scrimgeour. "Mereka sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari London untuk membantu kita. Selain itu, mereka bisa menebus kegagalan sebelumnya dengan berpartisipasi pada kasus kali ini. Lagipula, kalau seandainya kita gagal menangkap Scarlet Hand, kita bisa salahkan semuanya pada Met yang tidak kompeten. Toh, mereka sudah biasa gagal, kan?" Rufus Scrimgeour mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman sinis. Matanya menatap tiga orang Met yang berdiri ternganga di depan pintu dengan sorot mata meremehkan.

Sungguh, Sirius ingin sekali memukul dua orang ini sampai babak belur.

* * *

><p>"Kuharap kamar ini memadai bagi kalian." kata Albus Dumbledore—seorang pria tua dengan janggut putih lebat—pemilik kastil. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir sang bangsawan sementara tamunya tampak menatap kagum akomodasi mereka. "Kulihat dari raut wajah kalian, sepertinya kalian sangat senang dengan kamar ini."<p>

"Tentu, Sir!" kata James bahagia. "Kamar ini begitu mewah! Dengan tempat tidur dari bulu angsa, selimut kashmir, karpet Turki, tempat lilin dari perak dan onix, belum lagi pemandangan laut di luar! Kamar ini luar biasa! Aku berharap bisa mengajak tunanganku ke sini dan menikmati keindahan kastil Anda ini, Sir!"

Dumbledore tertawa renyah dan berucap, "Aku gembira kalau tamu-tamuku gembira."

Sirius tersenyum gembira saat memasuki kamar tersebut. Segala kekesalan mengenai tingkah laku para agen Interpol saat ia datang tadi sirna, musnah dalam sekejap. Kamar ini betul-betul indah. Sayangnya, mereka datang kemari bukan untuk liburan, melainkan tugas.

"Sir Dumbledore," ucap Sirius. "Ada baiknya kalau kami langsung bekerja. Bisa tolong tunjukkan kami surat peringatan yang dikirimkan Scarlet Hand?"

"Tidak masalah." kata Dumbledore sambil terkekeh. "Aku selalu membawa surat itu di saku. Takut kalau itu hilang. Ini."

Sirius menerima surat tersebut dari tangan Dumbledore. Surat itu—sama seperti surat-surat sebelumnya—dibuat dari kertas daur ulang. Sebuah cap tangan berwarna merah darah tampak begitu menonjol di tengah-tengah surat. Isi suratnya sendiri adalah seperti ini:

_Greetings, Sir Dumbledore_

_Maaf, mungkin surat saya akan membuat Anda sedikit kaget. Mungkin, ada baiknya bila Anda ambil kursi dan duduklah. Saya tak ingin Anda jatuh dan terluka saat membaca surat ini. _

_Mungkin, Anda tidak terlalu mengenal siapa saya. Saya adalah Scarlet Hand, seorang pencuri yang menjadi buah bibir masyarakat dunia dan incaran polisi. Saya mengirimkan surat ini kepada Anda karena Anda mempunyai satu artefak yang saya incar. Crystal Skull. Kalau Anda tak keberatan, saya ingin mengambil artefak itu dari lemari besi kediaman Anda di John O'Groats ketika pasang naik dan bulan memantulkan sinarnya. _

_Sincerely, Scarlet Hand_

"Anda muda yang sopan, ya." ucap Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. "Jarang sekali kita menemukan anak muda yang menulis surat dengan bahasa yang begitu tertata dan sopan."

Bahasa sopan dan tertata sudah menjadi ciri khas Scarlet Hand. Hanya saja, ini kali pertama Sirius menemukan seseorang yang tampak sangat tenang ketika menerima surat pemberitahuan dari Scarlet Hand. Pemilik-pemilik Crystal Skull yang lain malah panik dan menangis, memohon sambil berlutut di depan kaki Sirius untuk melindungi artefak kesayangan mereka.

"Anda... tak panik dengan surat ancaman ini?" tanya Sirius.

"Panik?" ulang Dumbledore. "Untuk apa panik? Aku sudah mendapatkan bantuan dari Interpol dan kalian bertiga. Meskipun aku ragu Interpol bisa melindungi Crystal Skull milikku, aku merasa tak perlu khawatir dan panik. Kalau Crystal Skull memang harus ada di tanganku, maka Scarlet Hand akan gagal dengan sendirinya. Tapi, kalau tidak, ya mungkin lebih baik ia berada di tangan yang membutuhkan."

"Rasanya Scarlet Hand tidak terlalu membutuhkan Crystal Skull..." gumam James. "Dia mencuri hanya karena dia ingin mencuri."

"Entahlah, James. Kita masih belum menemukan motif Scarlet Hand sampai sekarang. Aku tak bisa ber—"

Diskusi mereka terhenti di tengah jalan saat keributan terdengar. Sepertinya dari pintu masuk.

Dumbledore mengerenyitkan keningnya dan medengus pelan. "Sepertinya mereka sudah datang." gumamnya seraya berjalan turun ke pintu depan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sirius penasaran. Ia, James, dan Kingsley berjalan mengikuti Dumbledore kembali ke pintu masuk, penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi—siapa yang mengawalinya dan apa yang diributkan.

"Anak angkatku dan putranya." sahut Dumbledore singkat. Ia dan tiga orang polisi yang mengikutinya terdiam saat bentakan keras terdengar dari pintu depan. "Ah, sepertinya dia marah karena Rufus tidak mengizinkannya masuk..."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ikal tampak membentak-bentak Severus Snape dan Rufus Scrimgeour. Ia terlihat sangat kesal karena tak diizinkan masuk oleh polisi ke rumahnya sendiri.

Melihat ketegangan dan adu mulut yang sepertinya tidak akan membawa masalah ini selesai, Dumbledore bergerak maju dan menepuk pundak Scrimgeour. Kedatangannya berhasil menghentikan sejenak keributan yang ada.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau putraku dan cucuku akan datang berkunjung hari ini." kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. "Kebetulan cucuku ada keperluan di Edinburgh dan keduanya memutuskan untuk liburan di kastilku ini."

Rufus Scrimgeour mengerang kesal saat mendengar informasi tambahan ini. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal, eh? Aku tidak perlu membuang waktu mengurusi putra sombongmu ini dan melanjutkan penyelidikan!"

Dumbledore hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. "Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa. Jadi, mereka boleh masuk, kan?"

Sang Inspektur Interpol mendengus kesal dan melirik laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya. Jauh di belakangnya, tampak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu sibuk menggeret koper yang besar. Beberapa agen Interpol sepertinya ingin membantunya, tapi bantuan itu ditolak mentah-mentah. "Lalu, pemuda di sana itu siapa?"

"Dia putraku." sahut si laki-laki berambut hitam, jengah.

"Dua orang?" Scrimgeour menjerit tertahan. "Kau kedatangan dua orang tamu tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah Scarlet Hand? Kami tidak mungkin—"

"Mereka berdua keluargaku. Tak mungkin mereka Scarlet Hand." ucap Dumbledore sambil tertawa. Ia lalu berpaling kepada putranya dan berkata, "Ayo, Tom. Aku tunjukkan kamarmu supaya kau bisa istirahat lebih cepat."

Laki-laki bernama Tom itu mengangguk dan menengok ke belakang, menatap pemuda yang masih kesulitan menggeret kopernya yang besar. Ia mendesah dan berseru, "Biarkan saja koper itu, Remus. Biar Filch yang bawa ke kamar nanti."

Telinga Sirius menegak saat mendengar nama sang model disebut. Mata abu-abunya membelalak lebar saat pemuda yang semula ia lihat sebagai sosok kabur di kejauhan semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas. Rambut cokelat terangnya, senyumnya yang menawan, dan suara yang lembut saat memanggil nama Sirius.

Eh?

"Sirius! Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu secepat ini!" kata Remus gembira. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Sebentar, biar kutebak! Kau orang Interpol?"

Yang disapa hanya bisa mengedip, mengedip, dan mengedip.

Sirius baru bisa beraksi saat James memberinya sikutan keras di pinggang.

"Ah, kira-kira seperti itu, lah." balas Sirius sambil tertawa pelan.

"Oh, iya! Kau belum kukenalkan dengan Dad!" seru Remus ceria. Ia lalu menarik lengan laki-laki bernama Tom itu mendekat dan tersenyum. "Sirius, kenalkan. Ini Ayahku. Dad, ini Sirius Black. Pria yang kuceritakan di pesawat tadi. Orang yang mengantarku keluar dari _penthouse_."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Sirius dengan begitu erat. "Terima kasih sudah mau menolong putraku. Aku Tom Riddle."

Sirius mendesis kesakitan saat tangannya dijabat terlalu lama dan terlalu keras, sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Riddle. Mata abu-abunya mengikuti Riddle dan Remus yang berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak melihat ke arah Remus yang tersenyum sambil berbisik "_See you at dinner_." tanpa suara. Matanya terarah ke sosok di sebelah sang model.

James melirik Sirius dan bertanya, "Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau tampak serius begitu?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan orang itu..."

"Siapa? Remus?"

Sirius menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih menatap penuh kecurigaan. "Tom Riddle. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang itu..."

* * *

><p>"Kalian serius tidak mau kamar yang terpisah? Lagipula, Remus sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu kau awasi, kan, Tom?" ucap Dumbledore sambil mengusap-usap rambut keemasan Remus, membuat sang model tertawa gembira.<p>

"Tidak usah, Albus." kata Riddle. "Aku lebih tenang kalau Remus ada di dekatku. Apalagi ada polisi-polisi yang tak jelas latar belakangnya berkeliaran di sekeliing kastil. Aku tak mau membahayakan nyawa Remus."

Dumbledore tertawa renyah dan mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita bertemu lagi nanti saat makan malam. Kalian berdua, istirahatlah."

Remus sedang sibuk merapikan bawaannya saat ia mendengar pintu ditutup. Dia juga tak melihat saat sepasang tangan terulur dan merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Segala yang ia kerjakan mendadak terhenti saat desah napas terasa menggelitik telinganya, membisikkan rangkaian kata yang membuatnya bergidik.

"_Whom do you love the most, Remus?_"

"_You..."_

"_And what shall I do to you?"_

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya tarikan dan hembusan napas sang model. Balasan yang ditunggu terlalu lama, membuat orang itu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"_What shall I do to you, Remus?"_

Remus memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab:

"_Love me, Dad."_

Tom Riddle tersenyum dan merengkuh dagu putranya, mencium bibir merah merekah itu. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuh langsing Remus ke atas tempat tidur lalu menciumi leher putih bagai pualam putranya. Tangannya bergerak menjelajah semakin ke selatan dan senyuman tersungging saat mendengar erangan pelan keluar dari mulut sang model.

"Kita punya waktu sebelum makan malam, Remus." Riddle mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Remus. "Aku akan tunjukkan padamu seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, Remus."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ini yang saya bilang sebagai abalita super 2011... =A= #lemparmeja makasih banyak buat yang sudah sudi membaca apalagi me-review. Maafkan saya yang terlalu sering menebar hutang dimana-mana 8D #ngaku Masalah kenapa Remus bisa jadi anaknya Riddle, tenang, sodara-sodara! Ini bukan berarti bokap aslinya Remus ditiduri Riddle sampe hamil, nooo! Di sini gak ada mpreg-mpreg-an! OAO

Dan... Masih ada yang mau review? OuO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Minggu UTS paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah saya pernah UTS. Setiap detik selalu membuat saya mau berteriak "!" keras-keras. Peduli amat disangka sinting sama orang.

**Disclaimer: **Masih kepunyaannya JK Rowling. Saya gak ambil untung sama sekali dari cerita ini. Kalo saya ambil untung, mending saya quit aja jadi mahasiswa, lanjut jadi penulis fanfiksi seumur hidup =3=

**Warning: **Penuh dengan analisis geblek dan pertarungan gaje =3= Sho-ai bertebaran dan ada incest.

* * *

><p>Makan malam di kastil tua Skotlandia merupakan hal yang jarang terjadi pada siapa pun. Apalagi didampingi dengan pemandangan indah taman yang terawat rapi dan lampu kuning taman yang bersinar temaram. Belum lagi suara lembut deburan ombak di tebing, tepat di bawah kastil, ikut meramaikan suasana makan malam yang terbilang cukup sepi.<p>

Sialnya, suasana syahdu tersebut harus terganggu dengan kesibukan Interpol.

Remus melirik sebal ke arah seorang agen—Avery, kalau tak salah—yang sibuk berbicara pada seseorang pada _walkie-talkie_-nya dan berdiri terlalu dekat dengan meja makan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan _entree _dan sudah setengah jalan menghabiskan _main course_-nya sejak agen Interpol tak tahu diri itu berbicara dengan suara lantang.

Sang model berambut cokelat memiringkan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati kakeknya. Dengan mata masih terpancang pada sosok agen tersebut, Remus berbisik, "Haruskah kita makan malam di bawah pantauan Interpol begini?"

Sir Albus Dumbledore sebagai pemilik kastil hanya bisa tersenyum. Pria tua dengan janggut putih panjang itu malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Remus, cucunya, dengan santai. "Mereka melakukan itu untuk melindungi pusaka keluarga kita, Remus."

"Tapi, aku tidak suka..." gumam Remus. Mata cokelatnya masih melirik kesal ke arah sang agen. "Memangnya apa yang perlu diawasi di ruang makan, Kek?"

"Kau dan ayahmu, bocah."

Remus mendelik tak senang ke arah datangnya suara. Di sana, Rufus Scrimgeour, sang kepala Interpol duduk manis sambil menyuap sepotong daging panggang ke mulutnya. Di sampingnya duduk Severus Snape yang menyantap santapan malamnya dalam diam. "Apa maksudmu aku dan ayahku harus diawasi?" tanya Remus, kesal dengan sikap Scrimgeour yang menyebalkan.

"Karena kalian datang tanpa diundang." jawab Scrimgeour dengan entengnya. "Kalian datang tiba-tiba, tepat saat Scarlet Hand mengirimkan surat ancaman. Bukankah itu cukup aneh, hm?"

"Kau mencurigaiku dan putraku?" geram Tom Riddle. "Kau berani menuduh keluarga terpandang Dumbledore sebagai pencuri? Ini penghinaan!" Ia mengakhiri kekesalannya dengan menggebrak meja makan, membuat para penghuninya tersentak kaget.

"Datang tepat setelah Scarlet Hand memberikan surat ancaman rasanya terlalu pas untuk disebut kebetulan. Bukankah begitu, Severus?" kata Scrimgeour santai.

Pria berambut hitam lurus dan agak berminyak yang duduk di samping Scrimgeour hanya mendengus pelan, lalu mengangguk. Setuju dengan atasannya.

Tom Riddle yang melihatnya semakin kesal saja. Ia menggebrak meja dan berbalik pergi, melupakan santap malamnya yang belum selesai. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia tak sudi makan bersama dengan orang-orang yang mengiranya penjahat.

"Dad!" Remus memanggil sosok ayahnya yang semakin menjauh. Mata cokelatnya lalu berbalik ke arah kakeknya dan penuh rasa penyesalan ia berkata, "Santap malamnya sangat lezat, Kek. Tapi, aku harus menyusul—"

"Biarkan saja dulu, Remus." kata Dumbledore tenang. Kakek berumur tujuh puluhan lebih itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Remus. "Lanjutkan saja makan malammu, Remus. Biar kusuruh Winky untuk mengantarkan makan malam Tom ke kamarnya."

Remus melirik sekali lagi ke ayahnya sudah tak ada, menghilang. Sepertinya dia sudah menaiki tangga dan memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di sana. Merasa tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, Remus kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sementara itu Sirius Black hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan sengit antara Scrimgeour dan Riddle. Memang, sih. Kedatangan dua orang ini terlalu mepet dengan surat pemberitahuan Scarlet Hand. Wajar saja kalau sang inspektur Interpol ini curiga. Tapi, masa' iya anggota keluarga ingin mencuri pusaka milik keluarganya sendiri? Tidak masuk akal bagi Sirius.

Kecuali...

"Nama belakang mereka berdua berbeda, kan, James?" gumam Sirius pelan pada sahabatnya.

James yang menyibukkan diri dengan daging domba panggang di piringnya mendongak dan menatap Sirius heran. "Apanya? Siapa? Kenapa?" tanyanya beruntun dengan mulut penuh dengan daging.

"Tom Riddle dan Albus Dumbledore." sahut Sirius. "Dua orang itu punya nama belakang yang beda. Nama keluarga yang berbeda."

"Bukankah tadi Sir Dumbledore sudah bilang kalau Tom Riddle itu anak angkatnya?" Kingsley yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan dua anak buahnya ini angkat bicara. "Mungkin, Riddle tak ingin mengganti nama keluarga sebelumnya untuk menghormati mereka. Mungkin, kan?"

Sirius mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Berarti, dia bisa saja..."

"Sebentar," James Potter, detektif berkacamata yang semula menganggumi santapannya sekarang melirik sahabatnya itu, sedikit bingung. "Kau mencurigai Tom Riddle sebagai Scarlet Hand?"

"Entahlah, James. Kriterianya sama. Rambut hitam dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, lalu senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpasang di bibirnya itu mengingatkanku pada Scarlet Hand..."

"Kau tidak boleh main tuduh, Sirius!" desis Kingsley. "Kau lupa dengan siapa kita berurusan? Keluarga Dumbledore! Mereka keluarga bangsawan terhormat di Skotlandia dan juga Inggris! Tom Riddle sendiri CEO perusahaan retail besar! Kau tak bisa main tuduh orang-orang seperti ini!"

Sirius hanya terdiam mendengar omongan atasannya. Mata abu-abunya sekarang sudah teralihkan pada sesosok malaikat berambut cokelat keemasan, duduk dengan anggunnya. Kulitnya begitu putih, bagai bersinar di bawah kilau lampu dan sinar rembulan. Segala perdebatan tentang Scarlet Hand dan Tom Riddle yang mengamuk sementara sirna ditelan angin malam. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah Remus Riddle.

Dan entah sejak kapan, pemuda manis dengan mata amber itu sudah menginvasi seluruh relung di pikiran sekaligus hati sang polisi.

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter ©<strong>** JK Rowling**

**Magic Kaitou** by** Aoyama Gosho**

**DNAngel** by** Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Saint Tail **by ** Megumi Tachikawa**

**Nancy Drew: Legend of The Crystal Skull ****© Her Interactive**

**Nancy Drew: The Secret of Scarlet Hand © Her Interactive**

**Scarlet Hand ©**** are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>Makan malam baru saja selesai—diakhiri dengan hidangan pencuci mulut berupa <em>chocolate mousse <em>kesukaan Remus—dan para polisi segera kembali ke posnya masing-masing. Sirius sendiri memutuskan untuk memeriksa sendiri ruang penyimpanan Crystal Skull di kastil tersebut. Semula, permitaannya sempat ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Severus, tapi berkat bujuk rayu dari Dumbledore, sang agen Interpol menyerahkan kunci ke ruang penyimpanan dengan berat hati.

"Kembalikan kepadaku secepatnya, Black." desis Severus tak senang saat menyerahkan sebuah kunci dari perunggu ke tangan Sirius. Tak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan tersebut, sang polisi Interpol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang di belokan.

Dumbledore tersenyum melihat sikap Severus dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sirius dan James. "Mari. Kuantarkan ke tempatnya." katanya.

Keempatnya—bersama dengan Kingsley—berjalan beriringan menuju tempat penyimpanan Crystal Skull. Tempat penyimpanannya merupakan tempat terpencil dan tertutup. Terletak di puncak menara kastil, satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu mengarah langsung ke tebing. Tepat di bawahnya adalah ombak yang menerjang dengan ganasnya . Crystal Skull diletakkan di dalam kotak kayu dengan ukiran antik—menceritakan tentang suku Maya dan upacara tradisional mereka. Di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa rak berisi artefak kuno lainnya—kebanyakan dari abad pertengahan—dan juga beberapa baju zirah, lengkap dengan pedang dan tamengnya.

"Ruang penyimpanan yang menarik." kata James. Matanya menatap berkeliling dengan kagum. Ia lalu mendekati dua pedang yang dipajang di atas dinding, saling silang. Tak jauh dari pedang tersebut terdapat dua set samurai. "Ini asli?" tanyanya, ragu.

"Ya. Dua pedang itu kudapat dari ayahku, sementara samurai itu kubeli saat berada di Kyoto. Menarik, kan?" jawab Dumbledore sambil tertawa.

"Lalu, artefak yang ada di sini, apakah semuanya Anda beli?" Kali ini giliran Kingsley yang bertanya. Matanya berjengit saat melihat beberapa boneka voodoo di dalam kotak kaca. Paku-paku kecil masih menancap di sekujur tubuh boneka tersebut.

"Beberapa kutemukan saat melakukan penggalian dan ekspedisi. Aku senang berkelana ke hutan dan bertemu penduduk lokal." ucap Dumbledore. "Boneka voodoo itu hanya suvenir, kok, tenang saja." kata Dumbledore buru-buru saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan terpampang di wajah Kingsley.

Sirius berjalan mengelilingi kotak kayu tersebut. Terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, kotak tersebut menurut Sirius malah rawan untuk dicuri. "Apa kotak ini selalu berada di tengah begini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu tidak." sahut Dumbledore buru-buru. Terdengar sedikit nada kecewa pada suaranya. Ia lalu berjalan dan menghampiri Sirius. "Sebenarnya kotak kayu ini semula kusimpan di dalam lemari kaca tertutup itu."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang ada di atas meja begini?" tanya James, ikut memperhatikan kotak kayu tersebut. "Boleh kubuka?"

Dumbledore meraih sesuatu di sekitar lehernya—sebuah kalung ranta dari perak. Menggantung pada rantai tersebut sebuah kunci kecil berwarna perunggu, tampak sangat usang. Ia melepaskan kalung tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada James. "Kata Rufus, itu untuk memudahkan mengawasi Crystal Skull dan menangkap Scarlet Hand."

"Menangkap?" ulang James. Tangannya terhenti di udara tepat saat akan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya. Matanya menatap bergantian dari Dumbledore lalu Sirius. "Bukannya dengan menaruh Crystal Skull ini di fokus ruangan malah memudahkan Scarlet Hand untuk mencurinya?"

"Tipikal Scrimgeour." dengus Kingsley, tak senang. "Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah kemudahan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin kemudahan saat mengawasi, tak peduli kalau tindakannya itu malah membahayakan artefak yang akan dicuri."

"Bagaimana kalau dia gagal melindungi artefaknya? Kenapa, sih, orang itu lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan bukan orang lain?" gerutu James.

Sirius tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan mengenai sifat egois para agen Interpol. Baginya, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah melindungi Crystal Skull. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup sempit itu. Tangannya bergerak di atas batu-batu besar yang membentengi ruang tersebut. Beberapa bagian sudah ditumbuhi lumut dan mulai retak. Meski terlihat tua dan rapuh, batu-batu itu terlalu tebal. Tak mungkin digeser begitu saja. Butuh dinamit atau bahan peledak lainnya untuk membuat lubang besar di tembok ini. Tak mungkin Scarlet Hand mau menimbulkan keributan untuk menerobos masuk.

Mata sang polisi sekarang teralihkan pada jendela batu yang berhadapan langsung dengan Crystal Skull. Jendelanya tidak dikunci. Sirius melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, mengecek apakah satu orang dewasa akan muat untuk lewat melalui jendela tersebut. Nyatanya tidak. Hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa lewat dan pundaknya tertahan oleh kusen jendela. Sirius lalu melirik ke bawah dan melihat keganasan air pasang. Ombak juga cukup ganas di bawah sana. Bunuh diri kalau Scarlet Hand mau keluar ataupun masuk dari jendela ini.

Fokus Sirius berikutnya adalah pintu. Satu-satunya akses masuk yang paling mungkin untuk dicapai. Terbuat dari kayu oak tua yang sangat kokoh dan tebal. Satu slot besi besar menjadi pengunci utamanya terpasang di bagian luar ruangan. Gembok besar dan masih baru mengunci slot tersebut. Satu-satunya alat untuk membuka gembok tersebut hanyalah kunci elektrik yang dipegang oleh Dumbledore.

"Anda tak pernah meninggalkan atau menitipkan kunci elektriknya, Sir?" tanya Sirius. Mata abu-abunya masih mengamati dengan seksama kunci yang menggantung terbuka.

"Tidak pernah." sahut Dumbledore singkat. "Aku selalu menyimpan kunci masuk ini di samping tempat tidurku dan tak pernah sekali pun aku menitipkannya pada orang lain."

Sirius hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari Dumbledore. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali bertanya, "Sepertinya Anda hanya mengganti gemboknya dengan versi yang lebih modern. Kenapa tidak sekalian mengganti slot pintu dengan yang lebih baru?"

"Ah, gembok tua itu rusak beberapa minggu yang lalu—mungkin hampir sebulan. Penguncinya sudah terlalu lemah dan tidak mengikat dengan baik. Kemungkinan besar rusak karena umur. Kata Ollivander—orang yang membuatkanku pengunci ini—kerusakannya sudah kelewat parah dan tak mungkin diperbaiki. Dia sendiri yang menyarankan padaku untuk menggantu gembok usang yang sudah tua itu dengan yang lebih modern." kata Dumbledore. Sang kakek tua berambut putih itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan kode-kode elektrik berjajar di sepanjang batangnya.

James melirik dari balik punggung Dumbledore dan bersiul pelan, kagum dengan desain yang begitu unik sekaligus modern. "Kunci yang menarik." katanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Detektif." balas Dumbledore riang. Ia lalu memasukkan kembali kunci tersebut ke saku kemejanya dan tersenyum ceria. Mata birunya yang berkelip jenaka menatap tiga orang polisi Scotland Yard dan bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menangkap Scarlet Hand dan melindungi Crystal Skull-ku?"

James dan Kingsley saling pandang. Kalau mau jujur, keduanya belum memikirkan sama sekali ide untuk menjaga Crystal Skull sekaligus menangkap Scarlet Hand. Pencuri serba hitam itu kelewat licin bagai belut kalau kata James. Kau pegang ekornya, ia masih bisa menggeliat lepas dari cengkeraman tangan dan kabur. Sungguh pencuri yang menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya," gumam Sirius lambat-lambat. Mata abu-abunya melirik Crystal Skull di dalam kotak, slot di pintu, dan lemari penyimpanan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang kemerahan. "Sebenarnya aku punya satu ide. Tapi, Interpol sama sekali tak boleh tahu tentang ini."

* * *

><p>Sirius kembali dari menara dengan senyum cerah menghias di bibirnya. Sebuah rencana brilian yang ia harapkan dapat menangkap Scarlet Hand sekaligus melindungi Crystal Skull. Rencana yang bisa berjalan dengan baik selama Interpol brengsek itu tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang ini. Semoga saja rencana yang mendadak muncul tadi bisa menjadi rahasia di antara Sirius, Kingsley, James, dan juga Dumbledore.<p>

Sirius merutuk pelan saat tubuhnya kembali terantuk dinding batu. Dia harus bilang pada Dumbledore mengenai penerangan kastil yang kelewat minim. Selain kamar, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga, lorong-lorong di kastil ini kelewat gelap sampai sulit untuk melihat ke depan. Entah apa maksud si kakek tua berjenggot putih itu; penghematan atau _go green._

Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tentang itu terlalu lama. Sekarang, titik berikutnya yang harus Sirius waspadai adalah waktu kedatangan sang pencuri. Kalau berdasarkan surat pemberitahuan sekaligus dugaan kasar Inspektur Scrimgeour, Scarlet Hand akan datang saat malam bulan purnama.

Pendapat sang inspektur Interpol cukup berdasar mengingat di surat pemberitahuan, sang pencuri menuliskan mengenai 'pasang naik' dan 'bulan memantulkan sinar'nya. Kalau tak salah, dua hari lagi adalah malam purnama dimana bulan berada pada posisi paling cerah. Kondisi ini juga mempengaruhi pasang dan surut air laut.

Tapi, Sirius merasa ada yang tak beres dengan surat ini.

"Kenapa 'memantulkan sinarnya'?" gumam Sirius. Ia membaca ulang surat pemberitahuan dengan seksama. "Bulan tidak punya sinar. Satu-satunya sinar yang ia pantulkan adalah sinar matahari. Selain itu, apa gunanya memantulkan sinar saat sudah mempunyai sumber cahaya sendiri?

"Atau sebenarnya ada kesalahan di surat ini? Apa jangan-jangan Scarlet Hand salah tulis? Tapi, kalau iya, itu sungguh kesalahan yang sangat tolol...

"Apa ada maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat-kalimat ini? Jangan-jangan, yang ia maksud dengan sinar adalah—"

Rentetan kalimat penuh kalkulasi milik sang detektif terhenti di tengah jalan saat mata abu-abunya melihat sosok pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan. Sosok itu berbaring di sofa empuk berwarna merah, tak jauh dari perapian yang menyala. Mata cokelat yang begitu familiar tak tampak, terhalangi oleh kelopak mata dan bulu mata yang lentik. Dada pemuda itu naik dan turun dengan begitu teratur, tenang. Di atas lantai batu dekat sofa terdapat sebuah majalah mode yang jatuh. Sepertinya terlepas dari genggaman tangan sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

Sirius tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Remus yang tertidur. Ia lalu menggeret sebuah _ottoman _berbahan kulit mendekat ke sofa. Sang detektif memperhatikan sambil tersenyum sosok menawan yang terlelap di depannya. Baginya, sang model tampak jutaan kali lebih menarik saat tertidur seperti ini.

Bibir merahnya begitu menggoda, mengundang untuk dicicipi dan dicecap. Kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan dan derak api di perapian. Rambutnya... Sirius tak pernah menyangka kalau rambut manusia bisa terasa selembut itu. Rasanya bagai memegang sutera terbaik dunia; begitu lembut dan halus. Lalu kulitnya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sirius terlonjak dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara dingin nan lantang tersebut. Tubuhnya memutar dan mendapati seorang Tom Riddle berdiri angkuh di ujung ruangan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah Sirius. Seklias, sang detektif sempat merasakan hawa kebencian menguar dari sepasang mata safir tersebut.

Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kembali Tom Riddle mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Ia sekarang berjalan menyeberangi ruangan sementara matanya melirik tajam ke sosok Sirius yang masih mematung, tak bisa bicara.

"Um... Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan—"

"Dan memutuskan untuk mengambil untung atas putraku?" desis Riddle.

"Bukan begitu, Sir. Hanya saja, aku khawatir dengan kondisinya. Kalau dia dibiarkan tertidur terus di luar begini dengan hembusan angin yang kelewat dingin, aku jadi khawatir kalau ia akan—"

"Simpan omong kosongmu." potong Riddle. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Sudah ada aku di sini. Biar aku saja yang membawa Remus kembali ke kamarnya. Terima kasih sudah mau bersimpati."

Sirius menjauh dari sofa saat Tom Riddle mengambil sebuah selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di bawah meja. Ia lalu menyampirkan helai selimut tersebut menutupi tubuh ramping Remus, membungkus sang model dalam kehangatan.

Memutuskan bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia lakukan lagi di tempat itu, Sirius berangsur-angsur menghindar. Kakinya membawa tubuh sang detektif menjauh, tapi saat sampai di ujung ruangan, ia terhenti. Entah terdorong oleh rasa apa, Sirius menoleh ke belakang dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup seketika.

Ini pasti hanya matanya yang memainkan ilusi. Ya. Pasti matanya yang kelewat lelah—atau mungkin efek samping dari _jetlag_—membuatnya melihat hal-hal aneh. Terlalu aneh, sampai-sampai Sirius yakin sepenuhnya bahwa itu hanya ilusi mata. Mungkin, posisinya yang salah. Mungkin, kalau Sirius tidak berdiri di posisi ini, dia bisa melihat apa yang ada dengan perspektif lebih jelas, bukan ambigu begini.

Sangat tidak mungkin seorang ayah mencium putranya sendiri telak di bibir, kan?

* * *

><p>Sirius tidak bisa tidur tenang kemarin malam. Otaknya terus berputar, mencari jawaban atas misteri di balik surat pemberitahuan terkutuk itu. Semalaman dia terbangun demi menyelesaikan masalah, tapi sahabatnya yang cerewet bernama James Potter memaksanya untuk mematikan lampu, membuatnya tak bisa bekerja. Polisi berkacamata satu itu tak bisa tidur kalau ada sumber cahaya barang setitik saja masih bersinar di dalam ruangan. Katanya, tidurnya jadi tak pulas dan maksimal.<p>

Sirius Black berjalan menuruni tangga batu menuju ruang makan. Kata pelayan kastil—namanya Filch kalau tak salah—sarapan sudah disiapkan di ruang makan. Si pelayan melotot saat Sirius bilang minta diantarkan ke kamar dan permitaan itu berakhir dengan ceramah panjang dari si pelayan mengenai kamar tidur yang tidak higienis bila dijadikan tempat makan juga.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Black." sapa Dumbledore ceria. Sang kakek pemilik kastil itu sedang sibuk mengolesi selai bluberi di atas roti panggangnya. "Silakan duduk. Aku juga baru mulai makan, kok."

Sirius tersenyum singkat dan mengambil kursi tak jauh dari sang pemilik kastil. Ia mengambil sepotong telur mata sapi dan sebuah roti panggang sambil menatap berkeliling, mengabsen dalam hati siapa saja yang sudah bangun. Severus Snape ada di pojok meja makan, sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Scrimgeour. Kingsley belum ada—masih tertidur kalau tak salah—dan James masih di kamar mandi—kemewahan kamar mandi membuat detektif satu itu memutuskan untuk berlama-lama.

"Ke mana putra Anda, Sir?" tanya Sirius, penasaran.

"Tom dan Remus sudah sarapan pagi-pagi. Remus ada pemotretan dan Tom memaksa untuk mengantarnya pergi. Selai?" kata Dumbledore, menyodorkan sebotol selai ke arah Sirius.

Sirius menolak selai pemberian Dumbledore dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Dalam hati, ia agak menyesal tidak bangun lebih pagi supaya bisa bertemu dengan sang model. Lagipula, ia ada sedikit pertanyaan tentang yang ia lihat tadi malam. Ia mau memastikan kalau yang ia lihat adalah ciuman sederhana antara ayah dan anak.

Mana ada ayah mencium putranya sendiri di bibir? Seingat Sirius, ayahnya tak pernah—bahkan tak sudi—menciumnya dengan begitu intim. Jangankan mencium di bibir, berada satu ruangan dengan Sirius saja membuat Orion Black ingin mati cepat.

* * *

><p>"Oh, ayolah, Sirius. Kau masih mau baca sekarang? Aku mau tidur!"<p>

James Potter mendelik kesal ke arah sahabatnya, Sirius Black, yang masih sibuk dengan surat pemberitahuan Scarlet Hand. Lampu meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur keduanya masih menyala, membuat James kesulitan tidur.

Tidak bisa, James. Aku harus menemukannya." gumam Sirius. Matanya masih sibuk menyusuri surat tersebut, sibuk mencari kata atau apapun yang aneh. "Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik kata-katanya ini."

"Apa pun itu tidakkah itu bisa menunggu besok pagi saja?" erang James. Ia mengambil bantal berisi bulu angsa dan menutupi mukanya. Sayang, tindakan itu tidak berhasil. "Aku mau tidur, tahu!"

"Cerewet kau, James! Tidur saja sana, seperti Kingsley! Dia bisa, kok, tidur dengan lampu menyala!"

Benar kata Sirius. Sang Inspektur Met tertidur pulas di _sofa bed. _Dia bahkan mendengkur cukup keras, membuat James dan Sirius berjengit kesal. Keduanya salah memilih untuk tidur bertiga di ruangan yang sama. Mereka lupa kalau atasan mereka itu adalah tukang ngorok nomer satu se-Met...

Sirius sendiri tidak mungkin bisa tidur kalau belum menemukan titik pencerahan dari misteri yang ia pecahkan. Otaknya enggan untuk berhenti bekerja dan terlelap barang semenit saja. Sekarang, sudah dua hari mereka di kastil itu dan belum ada titik terang mengenai waktu kedatangan sang pencuri. Memang Interpol berpendapat bahwa Scarlet Hand akan datang pada malam bulan purnama sekitar dua hari lagi. Tapi, Sirius tak yakin dengan itu semua. Rasanya, ada pesan tersembunyi di surat itu...

"Pokoknya, aku mau lampu itu mati sekarang!" Tak sabar, James beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu duduk di samping Sirius dan kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia hiraukan protes keras dari Sirius dan berkata, "Berani kau nyalakan, lebih baik kau tidur saja di lorong!"

Sirius mendengus kesal. Ia tahu betul kalau James tak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala. James yang kurang tidur adalah James yang pemurung. Seharian ia akan mengeluh dan tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Di saat genting seperti ini, sungguh Sirius tak mau berhadapan dengan James yang satu itu. Tapi, sekarang ia juga butuh pencahayaan.

Ah, mungkin ini memang waktunya istirahat, pikir Sirius. Surat ini bisa menanti sampai besok.

Sang detektif merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan tatapannya menatap nyalang ke langit-langit. Lampu gantung tampak berkilau diterpa sinar rembulan dari luar. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bulan yang hampir sempurna. Menurut perhitungan kalender bulan, dua hari lagi adalah bulan purnama. Itu berarti, Scarlet Hand akan datang sekitar dua hari lagi.

"Kenapa dia harus menunggu sampai bulan purnama?" gumam Sirius, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa dia tidak ambil saja sekarang? Lagipula, apa maksudnya dengan 'sinar rembulan'? Bulan tidak menghasilkan sinar."

Kembali Sirius terdiam, sadar kalau omongannya tidak akan didengar. Dua orang yang berada satu kamar dengannya sudah berlabuh ke pulau kapuk, meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia penuh misteri.

Sirius mendesah dan kembali menatap bulan. Beruntung langit cukup cerah, sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan satelit alami bumi itu lebih jelas. Bintang-bintang juga tampak berkelap-kelip di langit berwarna biru tua. Rupanya tak jauh dari tebing dimana kastil itu berdiri, terdapat sebuah mercusuar tua yang masih bekerja. Jaraknya mungkin sekitar beberapa ribu meter dari tebing kastil. Sinar berwarna putih tersebut menyorot memutar, mengawasi perairan John O'Groats. Sirius bahkan baru menyadari kalau kilau lampunya merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar, saking dekatnya mercusuar tersebut dengan kastil.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mercusuar tersebut, Sirius kembali melihat bulan. "Bulan itu bulat..." gumam Sirius. Ia lalu meilirik lampu duduk yang ada di sampingnya. "Bohlam juga bentuknya agak bulat. Semua lampu berwarna bulat, kecuali lampu _fluorescent_ dan halogen. Sebentar, bulat itu kan tergantung armaturnya... Bulat dan menghasilkan sinar sendiri..."

Menyadari sesuatu, Sirius kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mercusuar di tepi tebing. "Sebentar... Mercusuar tadi itu sinarnya sampai ke kamar ini, kan?" gumamnya. Tepat saat ia menutup mulutnya, sinar putih mercusuar menyorot—cukup terang—ke dalam kamar. Cukup terang sampai-sampai bisa mengusik tidur seorang James Potter.

"Aduh... Sudah berapa kali kubliang, matikan lampunya, Sirius!" geram James yang terbangun oleh sorot mercusuar. Sang polisi berambut hitam berantakan itu berdiri ogah-ogahan dan memakai kacamatanya, siap mengomeli temannya.

"Itu bukan aku. Lihat." Sirius menunjuk sinar terang yang menerobos masuk ke kamar mereka. "Itu dari mercusuar."

James mengerenyit, bingung. "Brengsek... Rasanya kemarin aku masih bisa tidur nyenyak, kenapa sekarang harus terganggu sinar begini? Menyebalkan!"

Tiba-tiba, Sirius melompat dari tempat tidur dan menatap liar ke arah James lalu lampu mercusuar. Benar kata sahabatnya itu. Kalau lampunya saja seterang ini, James pasti tak bisa tidur sejak pertama kali mereka sampai di sini. Kemarin, seharusnya James juga terbangun seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa sekarang—

Mendadak, kalimat yang berulang kali dipertanyakan Sirius menjadi jelas. Buru-buru, Sirius mengambil jaket dan melesat menuju pintu.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana?" panggil James, bingung melihat temannya yang begitu terburu-buru.

"Menara penyimpanan." jawab Sirius singkat. "Kau bangunkan Kingsley dan aku akan ke tempat Dumbledore untuk meminta kuncinya!"

"Tak bisakah kau saja yang bangunkan Kinglsey dan aku yang pergi ke menara?"

Sayang, keluhan James tak didengar Sirius. Sang polisi sudah berlari keluar ruangan, mencari dalam sinar remang kamar Dumbledore. Di otaknya, hanya ada satu yang terpikirkan: Crystal Skull dalam bahaya.

* * *

><p>Beruntung Sirius mempunyai ingatan yang baik. Ia segera menemukan kamar Dumbledore dan mengetuk—menggedor—pintu kayu tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua-tiga detik sampai pintu akhirnya dibuka.<p>

"Anda harus ikut saya ke menara penyimpanan! Crystal Skull dalam bahaya!" ucap Sirius terburu-buru. Napasnya tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari sepanjang lorong.

"Apa maksud—"

"Sinar yang dimaksud oleh Scarlet Hand bukan sinar bulan, melainkan sinar mercusuar. Mercusuar tua yang kemarin malam belum menyala, mendadak menyala malam ini. Dia menghasilkan sinarnya sendiri dan bentuk sinarnya bulat, sama seperti bulan. Ah! Penjelasannya nanti saja! Aku butuh kuncinya sekarang!"

Dumbledore mengangguk mengerti. Ia bergegas ke lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur dan membuka laci. Sayang, kunci yang biasa ia simpan di sana telah raib. "Hilang..." gumamnya. "Kuncinya hilang..."

Sirius menggertakkan giginya, kesal karena sudah dilangkahi oleh Scarlet Hand. Dia harus segera mengejar pencuri sialan itu kalau mau menyelamatkan Crystal Skull.

"Sir, tolong bangunkan para Interpol. Biar aku yang mengejar Scarlet Hand." kata Sirius dan pemuda itu kembali berlari menyusuri lorong remang menuju menara penyimpanan. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Crystal Skull.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Sirius hingga akhirnya ia sampai di lorong tunggal menuju menara penyimpanan. Tinggal berbelok di ujung lorong dan ia akan langsung berhadapan dengan tangga naik ke ruang penyimpanan. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat dua orang polisi Interpol terkapar di atas lantai batu, tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya Scarlet Hand sudah sampai.

Sirius merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa denyut nadi dua orang polisi itu. Masih ada. Rupanya Scarlet Hand hanya membuat keduanya tak sadarkan diri. Memutuskan kalau tak ada waktu untuk menyadarkan dua orang itu, Sirius berlari menyusuri tangga.

Scarlet Hand benar-benar beruntung. Dia berhasil membuat Interpol salah duga mengenai waktu kedatangannya, sehingga pengamanan di sini masih belum maksimal. Lihat saja dua orang polisi tak bersenjata yang ditempatkan untuk menjaga tangga masuk. Pantas Scarlet Hand bisa melenggang masuk dengan tenangnya.

Sirius menggeram kesal saat melihat pintu di kamar puncak tampak terbuka sedikit. Dilihat dari situasi, sepertinya si pencuri masih ada di dalam ruangan. Mungkin, dia sempat mengejarnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, Sirius langsung mendorong pintu kayu itu terbuka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Benar dugaan Sirius. Scarlet Hand masih berada di ruangan itu, berdiri di samping lemari kayu yang sudah terbuka. Crystal Skull tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Sesaat Sirius sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa si pencuri tidak membuka kotak yang berada di tengah-tengah _display _dan langsung tahu letak Crystal Skull berada?

"Ah, Mr. Black." ucap Scarlet Hand. Bibir merahnya tersungging, membentuk senyum. "Sepertinya kau berhasil menebak dengan benar waktu kedatanganku, ya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sirius bisa memperhatikan sosok Scarlet Hand, pencuri handal yang tak pernah gagal. Selama ini, sang detektif hanya bisa mengejar bayangnya saja tanpa pernah sedikit pun bertatapan langsung dengan sosok misterius tersebut. Sekarang, dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Sirius bisa melihat balutan pakaian hitam ketat yang membalut tubuh ramping sang pencuri. Sirius juga bisa memperhatikan betapa mengkilatnya sepatu _boots _kulit—begitu tinggi sampai di bawah lutut—yang dikenakan sang pencuri. Solnya tebal, meredam langkah kaki pemakainya. Namun, Sirius masih tak bisa melihat jelas rupa sang pencuri. Melihat warna matanya saja masih belum jelas gara-gara topeng hitam yang menutupi setengah wajah Scarlet Hand. Topeng itu tergolong sederhana dan terbuat dari material kulit hitam yang panjang dengan dua lubang untuk mata. Sisanya tampak menjuntai dari balik surai hitam sang pencuri.

Meski tak bisa melihat jelas wajah si penjahat, entah mengapa Sirius merasa mengenali sosok pencuri ini.

"Daripada kau bengong di pinggir jalan begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menyingkir, Tuan Detektif?" kata Scarlet Hand. Suaranya terdengar begitu tenang dan santai, meskipun sekarang dia berhadapan dengan seorang polisi. "Aku harus segera keluar dan membawa Crystal Skull ini pulang."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sirius malah bergerak maju dan semakin menghalangi pintu keluar. Sang polisi bersurai hitam ini bahkan mengambil sebuah pedang yang dipajang di dinding, menghunuskan dengan yakin ke arah sang pencuri. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah sang detektif sebelum ia berkata:

"Maju kalau kau berani, Scarlet."

Scarlet Hand terdiam sejenak sebelum mendengus geli melihat sikap Sirius. "Mau apa kau denganpedangitu? Kau mau membunuhku?" desisnya. "Kau hanya buang-buang waktu saja, Black. Lebih baik kau minggir kalau tidak mau cela—"

Kalimat itu terpotong di tengah jalan saat Sirius maju dan menyebetkan pedangnya ke arah Scarlet Hand. Beruntung gerak refleks sang pencuri sangat cepat. Sebelum ujung pedang itu mengenai wajahnya, Scarlet Hand melompat mundur, menghindar. Matanya yang semula berkilat penuh humor berubah menjadi serius dan waspada.

Sirius menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke arah sang pencuri dengan mata pedangnya. "Aku sudah bersumpah akan menangkapmu dengan cara apapun, meskipun itu harus melukaimu terlebih dulu."

Lagi, Sirius maju tanpa peringatan. Pedang tersebut ia ayunkan ke arah sang pencuri—kali ini tepat ke bagian torso. Beruntung Scarlet Hand kali ini lebih siap menghadapi serangan. Ia segera mengelak ke samping dan langsung menyambar sebuah samurai yang dipajang di atas meja. Dengan satu gerakan sederhana pada ibu jarinya, Scarlet Hand membuka sarung pedang dan melemparkannya entah kemana.

TRANG!

Bunyi dua buah pedang bertabrakan terdengar nyaring, memecah keheningan malam. Dua orang yang saling beradu menekan musuhnya, tak mau mengalah. Tekanan yang terlalu berat dari masing-masing membuat keduanya terpaksa mundur dan kembali menyerang. Satu mengincar area perut dan yang lainnya menangkis.

"Ugh!" Sirius mengerang kesal saat Scarlet Hand lagi-lagi menyerangnya dengan serangan tak terduga. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika si pencuri mengambil pisau antik yang juga disimpan di kotak terbuka. Berutung Sirius cepat mengambil tindakan dan menangkis tiga buah pisau yang dilemparkan. Mungkin, kalau ia berhasil melewati malam ini dengan anggota tubuh utuh, dia harus menasehati Dumbledore untuk menyimpan koleksi-koleksinya yang berbahaya dalam kotak tertutup. Kalau perlu dimasukkan ke dalam brankas juga.

Lamunan Sirius hampir membuat sang detektif kehilangan lehernya. Dengan cepat, Sirius mengangkat pedang dan menahan serangan Scarlet Hand dari kiri. Keduanya saling mendorong, mencoba untuk melukai.

"Menyerah saja, Black." gumam Scarlet Hand. Suaranya masih terdengar tenang seperti sebelumnya. "Biarkan aku lewat dan kau akan selamat malam ini."

Tak disangka, Scarlet Hand mengangkat kakinya dan menendang perut Sirius dengan lututnya. Sirius merunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit, terbatuk-batuk. Untuk sementara, ia lupa dengan pintu keluar yang ia jaga sedaritadi. Sekarang, pintu itu bebas diakses oleh sang pencuri. Bahkan, Scarlet Hand tidak mau menunggu waktu lebih lama dan segera melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Si pencuri serba hitam hampir saja keluar ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dua buah pisau—pisau yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Sirius—tertangkap ekor matanya. Dua belati tajam melesat tepat ke arahnya, mengancam jiwanya. Tak punya pilihan lain, sang pencuri menangkis serangan tersebut.

Saat itulah Sirius menyerang.

Lengah oleh pisau-pisau tadi, Scarlet Hand tak sempat menangkis serangan sang detektif. Ia hanya bisa mundur selangkah, menghindari sabetan pedang melukai wajahnya. Sayangnya, pedang tersebut sudah mengenai pipi kirinya dan nyaris melukai matanya. Beruntung matanya tak apa-apa.

Sialnya, serangan Sirius berhasil merusak topeng sang pencuri, merobeknya pada bagian mata dari bawah sampai atas.

Sirius melangkah mundur, memperhatikan sosok pencuri yang sekarang menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya. Topeng yang semula melilit di sekitar matanya telah jatuh ke atas lantai bebatuan, rusak pada bagian matanya. Sungguh Sirius tidak bermaksud untuk merusak topeng sang pencuri. Dia hanya ingin menggertak Scarlet Hand untuk mundur sampai bala bantuan datang, tapi ternyata...

Tunggu. Bukankah ini kesempatan langka bagi Sirius untuk melihat langsung wajah pencuri yang merepotkan ini? Dia bisa mengejek Interpol yang tidak kompeten itu dengan menangkap pencuri ini seorang diri. Belum lagi posisinya di Met akan langsung melonjak tinggi berkat prestasinya ini.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu." perintah Sirius. Sang detektif berambut hitam itu mengarahkan pedang yang ia pegang ke dagu Scarlet Hand, memaksanya untuk mendongak. "Kau sudah kalah sekarang, Scarlet Hand. Tunjukkan saja wajahmu dan aku bisa langsung menggiringmu ke penjara."

Selama beberapa detik, Scarlet Hand tidak berkutik. Ia terdiam dan tidak menggubris perinah Sirius. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, mengalah. Crystal Skull masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan, kepalanya mendongak, menatap Sirius.

Mata Sirius membelalak tak percaya saat melihat wajah Scarlet Hand. Wajah yang ia kenal, bahkan ia lewatkan dua hari terakhir ini hidup satu atap dengannya. Orang yang benar-benar tak terduga. Lambat-lambat mulut sang detektif membetuk satu kata—sebuah nama—dalam kebingungannya:

"Riddle...?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ditamatkan di tengah tugas me-layout denah menanti. Belom buat apa-apa, pulang kemaleman, dan ngantuk super duper. Kayaknya saya lanjut molor aja daripada ngerjain tugas... #eh Maaf, buat yang review chapter lalu belum bisa saya bales. Semoga chapter ini bisa saya bales deh :D

Euuh... Biarpun review gak dibales, masih mau review, kan? :3


End file.
